a:Bouquet
by Meongaum
Summary: Kumpulan cerita yang didedikasikan untuk MikoRei Week 2017! /Tamat! Terimakasih atas dukungannya!/ warning inside!
1. Sunshine

_Dalam ruangan kecil itu, aku menemukanmu_

 _Terbalut lembutnya matahari, jemarimu menari di atas mesin-mesin itu_

 _Menguarkan aroma memabukkan, membuat jantungku tak bisa diam_

 _Lalu, saat kau selesai menciptakan mahakaryamu, kilat emasmu selalu berusaha mencariku_

 _Dengan suara beratmu, kau mengundangku_

 _Ke dalam dunia yang hanya kau ciptakan untukku_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Sunshine**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _ **For MikoRei day 1: Tulip – Fascination**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Bahasa Gaul, Coffee Shop AU**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Selamat datang."

Suara berat itu menyapanya lagi. Dengan tatapan yang sama, gestur yang sama.

"Pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa."

Pria di depannya mengangguk. Ah, gerak yang sama, pikirnya. Gerak yang tak akan membuatnya bosan melihatnya berkali-kali.

Mengunjungi kedai kopi ini memang sudah menjadi rutinitas seorang Munakata Reishi. Memiliki profesi sebagai penulis membuat dirinya tak boleh kehabisan imajinasi. Melakukan penelitian, membuat kerangka ceritanya, lalu mulai menulis adalah keseharian yang melekat pada dirinya. Karena itu, mengunjungi kedai kopi ini adalah bagian dari liburannya; menemukan fatamorgana di tengah gersang pikirannya.

Reishi memilih kedai kopi ini bukan tanpa alasan. Suasana kedai yang tenang serta pencahayaan alami yang memperindah interior kedai membuat Reishi jatuh cinta pada kedai itu pada pandangan pertama. Lalu barista berambut merah yang selalu menangkap perhatiannya.

Kontras. Itulah yang Reishi pikirkan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Merahnya seakan menyala di antara warna putih dan kuning yang mendominasi kedai itu. namun tatapannya lembut dan tegas seperti sinar matahari yang menyusup dari jendela kedai. Menerangi si rambut merah saat sedang meracik kopinya.

" _Café Mocha_ -nya silakan."

Perhatian Reishi teralihkan sejenak. Aroma kopi dan cokelat yang menyapa indranya membuatnya berhenti. Terlihat tangan kekar itu yang mengantarkan kopinya.

"Kamu... kenapa malah mengantar pesanan pelanggan?"

"Gabut."

Si surai merah itu membalas malas. Reishi tertawa pelan lalu membalasnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mau mengantarkan pesananku."

Pria itu hanya mendengus lalu kembali ke konter lalu menenggelamkan mukanya di antara mesin-mesin kopi itu. Reishi tersenyum, _tingkahnya sungguh aneh_ , pikirnya. Namun yang membuatnya senang bukan hanya itu.

"Jadi namanya Mikoto, ya?" gumam Reishi sembari tersenyum misterius.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang."

Pria itu menyambutnya dengan sikap yang seperti biasa.

"Pesan apa?" Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Yang seperti biasa. Tolong ya, Mikoto-kun~"

Pria bersurai merah itu diam. Kaget karena Reishi mengucapkan namanya. Namun sebelum dapat bertanya, Reishi sudah menjauh dan duduk di tempat favoritnya.

Menghela napas, pria itu dengan sigap membuat pesanan Reishi; _Café Mocha_ dengan rasa penasaran _._

* * *

.

"Silakan."

Pria itu menaruh cangkir kopi itu lalu duduk di kursi tepat di depan Reishi. Perhatian Reishi teralihkan, kali ini bukan karena kepulan memabukkan dari cangkirnya tapi tingkah aneh barista di depannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau namaku?" tanpa basa-basi, pria itu langsung bertanya. Membuat Reishi menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit.

" _Oya_ , kau tidak sadar? Namamu tertulis jelas lho di _nametag_ itu dan..." Kali ini Reishi tak menahan tawanya sambil menunjuk _nametag_ yang ada di celemek pria itu. "Tak kusangka kau suka sekali kucing."

"Hah?" Pria itu tidak mengerti apa yang Reishi katakan sampai ia melihat celemeknya sendiri dan ditemukanlah _nametag_ bertuliskan Mikoto dengan hiasan kucing di sekitarnya. Sontak, ekspresinya berubah kesal.

"Ini... pasti ulang bocah itu..." gumam pria itu, Reishi tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya. _Manis_.

"Jadi, setelah mengetahui kenyataan, kenapa kau tidak kembali bekerja?" Tanya Reishi, pria itu mendengus kesal.

"Aku bosan. Satu-satunya pelanggan cuma kamu dan aku gak tau namamu sementara kamu tau namaku."

"Jadi, maksudmu?"

"Ya kita kenalan."

Reishi tertawa keras, sungguh polos tingkah pria di depannya. Tak suka, pria itu mengancam.

"Kalau gitu, aku akan memanggilmu asal."

"Oh, baiklah..."

Reishi mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum "Reishi."

Pria itu membalasnya dan bersalaman dengan Reishi. "Mikoto."

"Jadi, Mikoto." Reishi menatap Mikoto lekat. "Kenapa kamu tidak kembali bekerja?"

"Tak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan lagi dan aku bosan."

"Jadi kalau kau bosan, kau boleh duduk di sini dan memerhatikanku bekerja?"

"Kau bekerja?" Pertanyaan Mikoto malah membuat Reishi sedikit tergelitik.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak terlihat bekerja. Tapi aku memang bekerja."

"Hee... memang profesimu apa?"

"Penulis."

"Penulis itu profesi?"

Reishi berani bertaruh kalau bukan karena wajah polos Mikoto, ia sudah melempar satu bogem pada wajahnya atau setidaknya menarik rambut yang menggantung menyerupai sungut itu.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Reishi sembari tersenyum.

"Tapi aku juga bisa menulis." Demi _draft_ ceritanya, kalau saja Mikoto tidak sepolos itu, Reishi ingin sekali menggampar muka datarnya itu dengan tumpukan _draft_ nya.

"Menulis yang ada di pikiranmu dengan yang aku lakukan sekarang itu berbeda, Mikoto. Kau menulis bukan untuk menghasilkan uang. Aku menulis untuk menghasilkan uang."

"Hah? Aku baru tau tulisan bisa dijual."

"Kau memang tidak pernah membaca? Tulisan itu ada yang dijual, tau. Berita, novel, artikel di majalah, cerita pendek di koran. Penerbit membeli tulisan itu untuk dicetak dan diedarkan. Baca di media elektronik juga sama saja walaupun kau membacanya dengan gratis."

"Kalau memang tulisan bisa dijadikan uang, aku juga bisa jadi penulis dong?"

"Tak semudah itu. Contohnya dalam menulis novel, selain kau harus bisa menulis, kau harus _pintar_ menulis. Kau harus membuat tulisanmu dinikmati oleh pembaca dan untuk mengembangkan ceritamu, sesekali kau harus melakukan riset. Setelah menyusun semua bahan dan idemu dalam ceritamu, kau harus masih memberikannya pada editor. Editor akan memberitahumu apa saja yang kurang atau harus ditambah. Singkatnya, kau harus merevisinya dan proses revisi tidak terjadi satu atau dua kali. Setelah karyamu layak cetak, karyamu akan dicetak di satu penerbit dan diedarkan untuk dijual. Nah, dari hasil penjualan buku, kau akan mendapat royalti. Kasarnya, itu gajimu."

Mikoto terlihat takjub mendengar penjelasan Reishi. "Ribet."

"Oh ya? Tapi aku menikmatinya kok. Sama sepertimu yang senang melihat pelanggan puas dengan racikanmu. Aku juga puas ketika pembacaku senang dengan hasil karyaku."

Mikoto mengangguk lalu malah menguap lebar dan melipat lengannya di atas meja lalu menaruh kepalanya dan bersiap tidur sampai Reishi menegurnya.

"Kau tidak kembali bekerja?"

"Mnn... ngantuk... dan tidak akan ada yang datang selain dirimu jadi biarkan aku tidur di sini. Tidur di meja konter itu gak enak. Dan bagus kan, kau jadi ada teman."

Mikoto langsung tertidur lelap. Tak membiarkan Reishi mengeluarkan kalimat protes. Reishi akhirnya hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Mikoto terlelap di mejanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mikoto mendengus kesal. Ia berada di posisi di mana suara jam dinding bisa membuatnya gila.

Semua pelanggan sudah ia layani. Bahkan saking bosannya, Mikoto memutuskan untuk menjadi sedikit rajin dengan membersihkan area kerjanya. Melihat ponsel pun percuma. Tak ada yang bisa ia ajak ngobrol. Kedua sahabatnya sedang sibuk.

Besar hasratnya untuk mengganggu Reishi atau hanya tidur di mejanya sejenak. Namun saat datang, Reishi sudah memberi peringatan jangan mengganggunya hari ini. _Mungkin ini yang disebut sedang ada di ujung deadline_. Pikir Mikoto. Sempat terbesit di pikiran Mikoto ia mengacuhkan peringatan dari Reishi, namun saat hendak melakukan, apa daya Reishi sudah menatapnya tajam dan membuat nyali Mikoto ciut seketika.

Tak tahan dengan kebosanan ini, Mikoto berusaha mencari kesibukan. Ia melirik sekitarnya, siapa tau menemukan ide cemerlang. Dilihatnya mesin-mesin kopi yang menganggur itu lama dan Mikoto menemukan ide untuk mengisi waktunya.

Membuat _latte art_ mungkin bukan ide buruk.

Mikoto menyiapkan kopinya. _Buat apa saja_. Pikirnya. Sembari menunggu susunya menjadi buih, Mikoto meracik kopinya. Setelah semuanya siap, Mikoto terdiam sejenak. Berpikir apa yang akan ia gambar di atas kopinya. Mikoto melirik sekitarnya dan tertangkaplah surai biru gelap itu dalam penglihatannya.

Tersenyum simpul, Mikoto mencoba menggambar Reishi dengan seluruh kenekatannya.

* * *

.

"Aku tak ingat memesan kopi keduaku."

Dengan ketus, Reishi menjawab kedatangan Mikoto.

"Kopi gratis. Kau mau tidak?" Tawar Mikoto sedikit kesal.

Reishi hanya mengangguk. Sepertinya memang mustahil membuka obrolan dengan Reishi saat ia sedang dikejar deadline. Dengan berat hati, Mikoto menaruh secangkir mahakaryanya lalu pergi dan berusaha mencari kesibukan lainnya.

* * *

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Reishi untuk kembali melirik secangkir kopi hangat yang baru saja dibawa oleh Mikoto. Sungguh, ia tidak tahan dengan wangi kopi itu, seakan selalu mengajaknya untuk meliriknya melewati uap yang numpang lewat di depan hidungnya itu. _seperti perempuan ganjen saja_ , pikir Reishi.

Namun konsentrasi Reishi buyar saat melihat keganjalan yang ada di kopinya. Bukan _latte art_ yang biasa, pikirnya. Melainkan _latte art_ menyerupai dirinya.

Ya, Reishi versi mini, tergambar dengan artistik lengkap dengan poni kebanggaannya serta efek kilau di sekitarnya.

Seketika tawa Reishi pecah. Tak disangka kebosanan Mikoto menghasilkan sebuah mahakarya yang bisa membuat Reishi tertawa pada saat-saat genting dalam hidupnya. Diam-diam, Reishi memotret karya Mikoto dan mengunggahnya di sosial media miliknya.

" _Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya."_

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hey." Reishi menyapa pria jabrik di depannya yang sedang tertidur lelap seenaknya di mejanya lagi. Dengan malas, pria itu melirik Reishi.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk bekerja di tempat ini?"

Mikoto mendengus. Ia bangun lalu menatap Reishi.

"Karena tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain ini."

"Maksudmu?"

"Sahabatku yang super sibuk tidak bisa menjaga kedai kopi ini tapi ia juga tak ingin menjualnya. Peninggalan pamannya katanya. Lalu aku yang memang punya hobi meracik kopi dan tidur ini pun diberi mandat untuk mengurus tempat ini. Katanya karena aku pemalas dan terlalu garang, tak ada satupun kedai kopi yang akan sudi merekrutku."

"Walaupun racikanmu seenak itu?"

"Kupikir masih banyak orang lain yang racikannya lebih enak. Dan aku pemalas. Di mana lagi kau temukan barista seperti aku yang duduk di depan pelanggannya sendiri?"

Reishi tertawa. Benar juga, walaupun racikan kopinya enak, Mikoto bukanlah orang yang ramah dalam sekali lihat. Tapi Reishi sendiri juga tak mengerti dirinya yang bisa begitu betah dengan tempat ini.

"Tapi tempat ini bagus, lho. Aku suka sinar matahari yang menyinari tempat ini dan juga dirimu. Rambut merahmu yang kontras itu seakan memperkuat keindahan tempat ini."

Mikoto terdiam, wajahnya sedikit memerah dan tanpa sadar, Mikoto mengalihkan wajahnya dari Reishi. Sinar matahari sore yang menerangi Mikoto dengan lembut seakan membekukan waktu Reishi. _Indah_ , pikirnya.

"Kau... berusaha menggodaku, ya?" Tanya Mikoto pelan. Merah di pipinya belum kunjung hilang.

Menggoda? Reishi terdiam sejenak. Memerhatikan Mikoto dalam diam dan tersenyum.

"Kau yang menggodaku."

"Hah?"

Reishi tersenyum. Sepertinya semburat merah di pipi barista di depannya itu mampu membuat bunga di hatinya mekar kapan saja.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ini..."

Sebuah buku dan sebuket bunga tulip diserahkan padanya. Mikoto menatap bingung pria berkacamata di depannya sementara ia hanya tersenyum.

"Hadiah dariku sekaligus ucapan terimakasih."

"Hah?"

"Karena kopimu dan kedai ini, aku mampu menyelesaikan buku ini."

"Dan bunga ini?"

"Untukmu dan juga kedai ini."

Mikoto menghela napas. Dengan ogah-ogahan, ia menerima buket bunga itu.

"Mau kopi?"

"Maaf, tidak hari ini. Sebenarnya aku harus menghadiri sesuatu tapi karena masih ada cukup waktu, kusempatkan diriku untuk mampir ke sini. Sudah ya, aku pergi dulu."

Reishi berbalik dan memunggungi Mikoto. Namun sebelum membuka pintu, Reishi kembali menoleh ke arah Mikoto.

"Pastikan kau membuka pembungkus bunganya terlebih dahulu baru kau taruh bunganya di dalam vas kalau kau tak mau menyesal."

Sebelum sempat bertanya, Reishi sudah keburu pergi, meninggalkan Mikoto yang kebingungan. Dengan pasrah, Mikoto hanya mengikuti saran Reishi.

"Ini...?"

Mikoto berhenti sejenak. Saat membuka pembungkus bunganya, terlihat sepucuk surat di antara tangkai bunga tulip itu. Penasaran, Mikoto membuka surat itu.

 _ **[**_ _Terima kasih telah menjadi penyemangatku. Kuharap seterusnya kau akan tahan godaanku karena salahmu yang terlalu menawan sampai hatiku tak berhenti berdegup kencang saat menatap manik ambermu itu. Buku itu spesial untukmu karena kau pasti malas membaca. Bagus kan, bisa mengalihkan kebosananmu?_

 _P.S. Kontak aku ke email ini, aku tunggu_

 _Munakata Reishi_ _ **]**_

Mikoto diam sebentar. Berusaha mencerna kalimat yang ada di surat itu. lalu mukanya merah, panas.

Mikoto yakin ia menerima surat cinta.

Namun bukannya jijik, jantung Mikoto berdegup kencang, bahkan mau meledak rasanya. Rasanya ia senang sekali. _Apakah aku jatuh cinta?_ Pikirnya.

Mikoto melirik surat itu kembali dan melihat alamat email yang tercantum. Dengan sigap, Mikoto mencatat alamat email itu di ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan.

 _ **[**_ _Heh, kacamata. Sehabis acara bodohmu itu, kita butuh bicara. Kembaliah ke kedai. Akan kubuatkan kau Café Mocha terenak sepanjang masa. Awas saja kalau kau kabur. Aku tidak akan sudi membuatkan Café Mocha lagi untukmu._ _ **]**_

 _._

 ** _Tamat_**

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

HALOOOOOO kembali lagi bersama saya, Meongaum~ akhirnya bisa ikutan MikoRei week juga setelah tahun lalu absen berujung hiatus berkepanjangan XD ide cerita ini disponsori oleh coffee shop terpaporit (?) di kota tercinta. Awalnya konsep ceritanya mau dipake bikin BenAki tapi kamar mandi telah memberi saya wejangan tidak terduga #plok. Walaupun pembawaannya mungkin berbeda kalau bikin BenAki (yesh, Akiyama's angelic smile spam, here i come)  
Akhir kata, sampai jumpa hari esok~ doakan saya bisa menyelesaikan MikoRei week tahun ini tanpa halangan, ya 3


	2. Until the Morning Comes

_Jangan pernah malu untuk mengontakku karena sampai pagi pun aku akan setia mendengar celotehanmu_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Until the Morning Comes_**

 ** _A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand_**

 ** _For MikoRei day 1:_** _ **Amaryllis - Pride/timidity**_

 ** _Warning: OOC, Bahasa Gaul_**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Tik, tok, tik, tok...**_

"..."

 _ **Tik, tok, tik, tok...**_

"..."

 _ **Tik, tok, tik—**_

"ARGH!"

Teriakan frustrasi keluar dari mulut Reishi. Sungguh, suara jam dinding di ruangannya lama-lama bisa membuatnya gila.

Munakata Reishi, dua puluh empat tahun, sedang mengalami _moodswing_ akibat stres yang menyerangnya. Bagaimana tidak, dokumen yang menjulang tinggi seperti gunungan pasta kacang milik letnan kesayangannya itu membuatnya ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya saat ini dan memilih untuk menikahi _Sugar Mommy._

Reishi menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk pipinya sendiri. _Aku tak boleh menyerah,_ pikirnya. _Lagipula salah dia karena tidak datang selama seminggu ini!_

Suoh Mikoto, dua puluh empat tahun, sudah seminggu ini absen dari penglihatan seorang Munakata Reishi tanpa kabar yang pasti. Seharusnya Reishi senang ia dapat melewati hari-hari tenang tanpa serangan tiba-tiba dari pria bersungut itu, tapi stres yang menyerangnya sungguh mendorong Reishi untuk melampiaskan energi negatifnya itu dan yang biasa menjadi korban pelampiasannya itu sudah absen selama seminggu. Namun seorang Munakata Reishi juga enggan mengontak pria berambut jabrik itu, gengsi katanya. Alhasil, Reishi harus mencari pelampiasan lain.

Namun mencari pelampiasan lain tidaklah semudah yang Reishi kira. Ia berusaha berpacaran dengan puzzle kesayangannya di sela-sela kerja. Namun sayang, puzzle hanyalah benda mati, tak memberikan kehangatan yang Reishi cari. Setelah gagal dengan puzzle, ia mencari pelarian yang lebih nyata. Pilihannya jatuh pada Kuro, kucing hitam kesayangan satu kantor. Terpujilah Kuro karena berhasil menjadi pelampiasan stres bagi Reishi selama seharian penuh. Tingkahnya yang lucu kadang membuat Reishi tak tahan untuk memotretnya, apalagi saat Kuro tiba-tiba naik ke pangkuannya lalu menggulung badannya dan tertidur. Sungguh kebahagiaan yang luar biasa bagi seorang Munakata Reishi yang hubungannya dengan binatang kadang tak semulus kilau rambutnya.

Namun kesenangan Reishi pupus sudah ketika Zenjou Goki datang ke ruangannya. Kuro yang sedang asyik tidur tiba-tiba terbangun saat mendengar langkah kaki Goki. Tak hanya itu, Kuro juga langsung turun dari pangkuan Reishi dan mengeluskan badannya ke kaki Goki sembari mendengkur dan mengeong manja. Alhasil, setelah Goki menyelesaikan urusannya, Kuro pergi bersamanya.

Reishi pasrah, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengerjakan tumpukan dokumen itu secepatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Menandakan dokumen terakhir sudah selesai Reishi tanda tangan.

Reishi menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Sungguh masokis dirinya dapat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dalam keadaan stres seperti ini. Bahkan saking stresnya, pasta kacang yang letnan tercintanya bawakan habis tanpa sisa.

Sudah terlalu kangen kasur empuk kondominiumnya, Reishi segera membereskan mejanya lalu mengganti bajunya terlebih dahulu di kamar asrama kantornya. Tak lupa, Reishi membeli beberapa camilan di minimarket terdekat. Lalu bergegas kembali ke kondominiumnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Reishi mengucapkan salam pelan. Walaupun ia tinggal sendiri, namun kebiasaan yang sudah melekat lama memang tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

Reishi menyalakan lampu ruang tengah lalu menaruh bungkusan camilannya di meja makan dan bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Baru saja berniat menghempaskan tubuh ke kasurnya yang empuk, Reishi melihat ada kejanggalan.

Ada Buntalan besar yang terbentuk di kasurnya. Sesuatu berwarna merah menyembul muncul di satu ujung selimut, membuat Reishi bertanya apa sebenarnya makhluk yang berani-beraninya tidur di kasurnya tercinta itu.

Dengan sigap Reishi menarik selimutnya, memperlihatkan sesosok lelaki bersurai merah terlihat terlelap begitu nikmat di kasurnya tercinta. Sontak Reishi terpancing. Bagaimana tidak, lelaki ini adalah sosok yang telah menghilang selama seminggu. Si kantung samsak paling ampuh saat stres menyerangnya.

Gemas, Reishi mencubit pipinya keras sampai lelaki di hadapannya terbangun.

"Nggh... paan' sih..." gerutu Mikoto.

"Suoh Mikoto," Reishi menaikkan kacamatanya, bersiap untuk menanyai Mikoto. "Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ke sini?"

"Masuk...? Oh... pak kunci cadangan."

"Hah?"

"Kamu yang ngasih kok."

Reishi diam sebentar dan mencoba mengingat kebodohannya sampai bisa memberi kunci cadangan pada Mikoto. Melihat Reishi yang kebingungan, Mikoto berusaha membantu.

"Itu, yang waktu di bar kamu mabuk terus dengan seduktifnya menggodaku sambil berkata 'datang ke kondoku kalau aku kesepian' sambil menyerahkan kunci kondominium milikmu."

Reishi membantu. Tak disangka ia bisa berlaku sebodoh itu ketika mabuk. Tapi yang terpenting sekarang bukanlah itu.

"Atas dasar apa kamu ke kondominiumku dan tidur di ranjangku seperti ini?"

"Atas dasar kalau Anna memberitahuku bahwa kau kesepian dan butuh pelampiasan karena stres?"

Lagi-lagi Reishi membatu. Kesal karena Mikoto bisa mengatakannya dengan wajah datar seperti itu. Seakan Mikoto sama sekali tidak berdosa.

Kesal, Reishi membalas. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menemuiku di kantor?"

"Karena aku tidak tau kau kesepian sampai Anna memberitahuku, dan..."

"Apa?"

"Aku sakit."

"Idiot sepertimu bisa sakit?"

Mikoto tersinggung. "Maaf kalau aku sakit."

"Terus kalau kamu sakit, buat apa kamu ke sini?"

"Buat nemenin kamu."

"Kamu mau bikin aku ketularan sakitmu itu?"

Mikoto hanya nyengir bego dan membuat Reishi semakin kesal.

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur di sofa—hei!"

Tiba-tiba saja Mikoto pingsan. Mukanya terlihat memerah dan nafasnya mendadak tidak teratur. Reishi menghela napas. Sepertinya ia harus merawat Mikoto terlebih dahulu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Nghhh..."

Sinar matahari yang menusuk memaksa Mikoto untuk membuka matanya. Mikoto melihat sekitarnya _. Sepertinya aku memang di kondo si kacamata itu_ , pikirnya. Ia memegang dahinya, ada selembar kompres praktis tertempel di dahinya. Dahinya mengerut. Sepertinya tadi subuh ia sempat pingsan karena terlalu memaksakan diri untuk menunggu Reishi pulang di ruang tamu terlebih dahulu. terlebih lagi, ia kabur begitu saja ke kondominium milik Reishi dengan menggunakan kaus tipis dan jaket bulunya lalu berjalan sedemikian jauh. Tapi Mikoto tidak menyesal, ia senang tujuan sebenarnya tercapai.

Mikoto lalu membuka kompres praktisnya dan menaruhnya di samping tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk tertidur kembali. Namun saat Mikoto mengubah posisi tidurnya dengan berguling, dilihatnya Reishi masih tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Mikoto tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium dahi Reishi lembut.

"Terimakasih telah merawatku, Reishi."

* * *

.

* * *

"Hm, hm~"

Mikoto melirik Reishi yang sedang memasak sarapan mereka berdua sambil memegang ponselnya. Reishi terlihat begitu bahagia di mata Mikoto dan sesungguhnya sedikit mengganggunya. Biasanya sehabis ini pasti nyawanya tidak aman.

Tak lama, Reishi menaruh sarapan di meja makan. Wangi masakan yang menyapa hidung Mikoto membuat perutnya langsung melantunkan suara sumbang sampai Reishi tertawa mendengar suaranya. Mereka lalu duduk berhadapan dan Reishi masih terus tersenyum sambil menatap Mikoto.

"Hei..." sapa Mikoto hati-hati. "Senyummu itu menyeramkan, tau."

"Aku baru saja diberitahu oleh Anna kalau ternyata kau kangen padaku dan ingin aku yang merawatmu, eh?"

Mikoto tertohok. Sial, Anna membaca pikirannya.

"Seorang Mikoto ternyata bisa tidak jujur untuk hal seperti itu, eh? Kupikir kau orang yang akan bilang apa maumu dengan gamblang."

Tak mau kalah, Mikoto membalas. "Kau juga sama. Tidak mau jujur kalau kau ingin diperhatikan olehku kan? Anna bilang kau stres karena dokumen yang harus ditandatangani menumpuk dan kau ingin melampiaskan stresmu itu padaku."

Semburat merah langsung muncul di pipi Reishi. "Tidak, siapa bilang!"

"Anna dan bahasa tubuhmu."

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku padamu."

Mikoto dan Reishi sama-sama terdiam lalu tertawa.

"Hei, kau kalau memang mau dirawat olehku, kau bisa memberitahuku secepatnya, bodoh, biar tak terjadi seperti tadi lagi."

"Aku kan gak punya kontakmu."

"Kusanagi punya."

Mikoto cemberut, tapi tetap tidak mau kalah.

"Hal yang sama juga berlaku kepadamu. Kalau kau segitu kangennya sama aku, kan tinggal minta kontakku ke Izumo."

Semburat merah kembali muncul di pipi Reishi, kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Mikoto. Mikoto pun tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Jadi, kali ini kita impas, ya?"

Reishi hanya menatap Mikoto lama. Sepertinya ia tidak mengakui kekalahannya.

"Aku bilang impas, lho, bukan kau kalah."

"Berisik! Sudah, ah, ayo sarapan!"

.

 _ **Tamat**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

Sekian cerita gula dari saya~ fic selanjutnya akan uhukanuuhuk tapi nyawa saya pun dipertaruhkan untuk besok (?) oh iya cerita ini terisnpirasi dari lagu SKY-HI dengan judul asa ga kuru made. Walaupun esekusinya amat sangat jauh berbeda tapi semoga saja tetap bisa dinikmati oleh para pembaca hehehe


	3. On Fire

_Bakarlah aku dengan tatapanmu itu_

 _Karena hanya itu yang mampu membuatku bergairah_

 _Sentuh aku dengan dingin tanganmu itu_

 _Karena hanya itu yang mampu merangsang syarafku_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **On Fire**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _ **For MikoRei day 3: Jonquil - Love me/Desire**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, adegan panas implisit, Idol K AU**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Kerlap-kerlip dunia hiburan tidak serta-merta membangkitkan gairah seorang Suoh Mikoto. Pujian dari produser terkenal, teriakan penggemarnya, euforia konser, rasanya seperti air yang lewat begitu saja di tenggorokannya tanpa mengilangkan dahaganya. Memasang topeng pun jadi pilihan tak terelakan, bahkan pada sahabatnya sekalipun. _Terlalu membosankan_ , pikirnya. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mampu membakar jiwanya, membangkitkan gairahnya.

Sampai orang itu muncul.

Iris violet itu menatap amber mengkilap itu tajam. Surai biru gelap itu melambai mantap, badannya yang tegap mencerminkan fisiknya bagus bukan main.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat seorang Suoh Mikoto begitu terbakar. Terbakar sampai ingin rasanya mencabiknya tanpa sisa.

" _Unit kami akan menjadi grup idola nomor satu, mengalahkan The Blood. Kami tidak akan kalah oleh grup seperti mereka yang personilnya saja terlihat tidak niat dan bergairah seperti pria berambut merah itu."_

Dia mengatakannya dengan lantang.

Mikoto terpancing. Bagaimana tidak? Ia berkata seperti itu sembari meliriknya. Perkataannya berhasil membuat Mikoto panas. Panas yang ia rindukan kembali.

Mikoto berdiri dan menghadapi pria itu. menatap intens violet yang membekukan ambernya. "Siapa namamu?"

"Oya? Apa kau tidak bisa mengingat namaku? Pembawa acara sudah menyebutkannya di awal."

"Aku tanya, siapa namamu."

Pria di hadapannya menghela napas berat lalu menaikkan kacamata. "Munakata Reishi."

"Heh, Munakata, besar juga nyalimu."

"Oh, kenapa? Kau takut posisimu sebagai idola terancam karena keberadaanku?"

Mikoto menyeringai, manik ungunya itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketakutan, bahkan mengintimidasi sang amber. _ini yang ia cari selama ini._

"Boleh juga. Tunjukkan bahwa omonganmu bukan omong kosong belaka, Munakata Reishi."

Mikoto dan Reishi tersenyum. Mikoto pergi dalam diam, begitupun Reishi yang tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Namun satu hal yang pasti, mereka menyatakan bendera perang. Bukan untuk agensi mereka, tapi untuk diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Enam bulan berlalu dan omongan Munakata Reishi bukanlah bualan belaka.

Grup idola besutannya berhasil meraih penghargaan _Best Newcomer Idol_ . Bahkan mantan artis Homra Public Entertainment, Fushimi Saruhiko, lebih bersinar ketika berada di Promotion. Scepter 4. Tak hanya itu, program televisi "Countdown dissolution, Swift Dream Team" menjadi program televisi nomor satu nasional.

Dan pencapaian Munakata lah yang berhasil mengembalikan gairah Mikoto.

Bagaimana tidak, popularitas grup bandnya mendadak turun hanya karena sekelompok orang yang melakukan hal-hal aneh. Namun Mikoto mengakui bahwa orang-orang yang direkrut Reishi bukanlah orang-orang biasa.

Karena grup aneh itu pula popularitasnya terancam, berbagai majalah mengeluarkan gosip-gosip tidak sedap tentang dirinya dan grup bandnya, namun Mikoto tak ambil pusing. Justru, Mikoto berterimakasih kepada para media yang membuat isu-isu murahan seperti itu.

Karenanya, Mikoto bisa bertemu Reishi.

Munakata Reishi adalah pematik bagi seorang Suoh Mikoto. Pematik yang seketika sanggup menyalakan sumbu pada jiwanya. Bahkan Mikoto sendiri bertanya-tanya mengapa seseorang yang harusnya menjadi saingannya, menjadi orang yang paling ia benci sedunia, malah menjadi sumber dari gairahnya, semangatnya.

Reishi adalah sumber dari panas yang membuncah dalam dirinya, bahkan sanggup menghilangkan segala akal sehat dan ketenangan milik Mikoto dalam sekejap. Mikoto sendiri tak pernah berhasil mengontrol emosi yang meletup begitu ganas pada dirinya. Karenanya, Mikoto tak pernah memulai pembicaraan baik-baik dengan Reishi. Reishi sendiri tak ambil pusing, tetap memasang senyum andalannya, membalasnya dengan sarkas.

Bahkan di saat tertentu, keberadaan Reishi amatlah membutakan. Membuat Mikoto berlaku di luar akal sehatnya, membiarkan nafsu mengambil alih gerak tubuhnya. Dan Reishi hanya membalasnya dengan perkataan sarkas seperti biasa. Namun reaksi Reishi yang seperti itulah yang membuat kewarasan Mikoto terkikis. Hasrat ingin memonopoli yang muncul, membuat manusia di depannya tak berdaya, membuat sang manik ungu mengakui kekuatannya.

Namun hal yang paling membuat Mikoto gila adalah ketiadaan Reishi sendiri.

"Apa... coba bilang sekali lagi?"

"Shitsuchou tak bisa menghadiri konser gabungan ini. Keadaan kesehatannya mendadak turun. Sekarang, Shitsucou tak bisa bangkit dari tempat tidur karena Eman yang menyerangnya."

Dahi Mikoto berkerut, berusaha mencerna perkataan wanita di depannya.

"Jadi dia tidak akan datang?"

"Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, mustahil."

Wanita itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Mikoto. Seketika hampa menyapa dirinya.

Api jiwanya padam seketika. Menyisakan gelap yang begitu dingin bagi Mikoto. Kilau ambernya meredup. Mikoto putus asa, tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk kembali bersemangat.

"Mikoto, sudah saatnya."

Salah satu rekannya menepuk pundaknya. Memberi tahu kalau mereka harus naik panggung segera. Mikoto menghela napas panjang.

Mikoto tak punya pilihan lain selain memasang topengnya kembali.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Tiga hari tak melihat makhluk itu membuat kewarasan Mikoto berada dalam ambang batas.

Satu-satunya dopamin dalam hidupnya menghilang begitu saja. Sakaw. Ia butuh dirinya untuk membuatnya kembali bersemangat. Bertahan dengan topeng selama tiga hari benar-benar melelahkan bagi dirinya. Rasanya Mikoto dapat meledak kapan saja.

Mikoto membatin. _Aku harus bertemu dengannya_. Tidak peduli kondisinya seperti apa, Mikoto harus bisa bertatap muka dengan orang itu. Dengan modal nekat dan kantong plastik berisi susu stroberi, Mikoto menyambangi kondominium pria itu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Siapa?"

Suara Reishi terdengar dari pengeras suara di depan pintu kamarnya. Mikoto sepertinya sedang beruntung, Reishi sedang berada di kondominiumnya.

"Mikoto." Jawab pria itu singkat.

Tak lama, Reishi membukakan pintu. Mikoto langsung disambut tatapan tidak ramah dari sang pemilik.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" Tanya Reishi ketus. Namun pria di hadapannya malah menyalip masuk ke kondominium miliknya.

"Hei!" merasa daerah pribadinya diganggu, Reishi menaikkan suaranya. Tapi Mikoto terlihat tak peduli dan malah menaruh kantung plastik itu di meja makan.

"Nih susu."

"Aku tidak ingat memintamu untuk membelikan susu, terlebih lagi susu stroberi."

Mikoto hanya mendengus lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah. Reishi sebagai tuan rumah merasa diabaikan. Makhluk di depannya sama sekali tidak mengerti privasi maupun sopan santun.

"Hey." Reishi menatap tajam sembari menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kelakuanmu itu sungguh tidak ada sopan-sopannya, ya?"

"He... sebagai orang yang baru saja pingsan tiga hari yang lalu, kau terlihat baik-baik saja, eh?" Tanya Mikoto. Reishi kehabisan kesabarannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Harusnya kau masuk kerja lebih awal."

Reishi menghela napas berat. Tidak mungkin menjelaskan kondisi kesehatannya pada makhluk egois seperti Mikoto.

"Terserah." Reishi membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, namun sebelum dapat berjalan lebih jauh, ada tangan kekar yang menahannya lalu menarik dirinya.

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu dariku." Mikoto berbisik rendah sembari memeluk Reishi. Sesak, Reishi berusaha berontak.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan Suoh?"

"Kau tahu, aku tak bisa menahan ini lebih lama."

Mikoto menggendong Reishi ke kamarnya dan menghempaskan ke kasur. Dengan gesit, Mikoto memojokkan Reishi. Tatapannya tajam, seperti singa yang siap memangsa tanpa sisa. Bahkan Reishi sendiri tak ada bedanya dengan hewan lemah yang menyerahkan hidupnya pada predatornya. Namun Reishi harus tetap waras, kalau tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu ini, Suoh Mikoto." Reishi memperingatkan Mikoto. Namun Mikoto tak memedulikannya. Wajah Mikoto memerah, napasnya tak teratur, namun sinar yang dipancarkan amber itu sungguh membuat tubuh Reishi lemas. Benar-benar buas, seakan tak akan membiarkan Reishi kesempatan apapun.

"Karena kau tidak ada, aku harus memaksa diriku kembali. Berlindung dalam topeng sampai menyentuh batasku." Mikoto berbisik rendah tepat di telinganya. Syaraf-syaraf di telinga Reishi tergelitik, mengirimkan sensasi aneh pada tubuhnya. Namun Reishi masih berjuang untuk tetap rasional.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." Tukas Reishi.

"Jangan bodoh, kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang membuatku terbakar seperti ini, kau yang membuatku kehilangan akal sehatku seketika, Reishi. Kau tau, aku nyaris gila karena kau tidak hadir dalam konser itu."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu—"

"Kau candu bagiku, Reishi. Candu yang mampu membuatku sakaw sampai aku kehilangan kewarasanku seperti ini."

"A—apa maksudmu—ah!"

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku seorang, Reishi... agar kau terus membakar jiwaku yang haus ini... biarkan aku terlepas dari sakaw ini, Reishi..."

"H—hentikan—"

Bibir dingin Reishi terkunci begitu saja oleh kehangatan yang datang membabi buta. Segila-gilanya Mikoto selama ini, baru kali ini ia melihat Mikoto begitu nekat, begitu haus, begitu penuh dengan nafsu sampai sanggup mematikan kewarasannya begitu saja. Pikirannya serasa mati, namun seluruh syaraf pada tubuhnya seperti terbangun bak ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang tanpa henti.

"Miko... to..."

Suaranya yang lirih memanggil namanya serasa menggema pada seluruh ruangan. Dibalas dengan gema suara yang mampu merangsang seluruh syarafnya. Panas datang tanpa henti, menyerang dirinya, mengisi semua relung pada tubuhnya.

"Jadilah milikku seutuhnya, Reishi..."

Bisikkan Mikoto seakan mengawali malam panjang mereka. Disusul dengan erangan Reishi yang menggema, Reishi membiarkan instingnya mengambil alih pikirannya. Mematikan logikanya sejenak. Membiarkan Sang Amber menginvasi tubuhnya, membangkitkan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik syarafnya, membawa Reishi pada sensasi memabukkan, pada hasrat terpendam seorang Suoh Mikoto.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Ngh..."

Sinar matahari membangunkannya lembut dari sela-sela jendela. Mata Reishi terbuka perlahan, berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

Reishi memegang dahinya terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya demam yang menyerangnya sudah sirna begitu saja. Reishi tersenyum lalu berusaha mencari kacamatanya.

"Ouch...!"

Baru saja bergerak sedikit, rasa sakit langsung menyerangnya. Terlebih lagi daerah pinggulnya. Reishi mengumpat dalam hati, _Sial, apa kemarin malam aku—_

Reishi langsung terbangun, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang ada, Reishi membuka selimutnya perlahan dan tentu saja pemandangan tidak senonoh yang menyambutnya.

"Berarti kemarin malam..."

Reishi menengok ke sebelahnya, ditemukanlah sesosok makhluk bersurai merah sedang tertidur lelap. Muka Reishi memerah, padam. _Jadi apa yang kurasakan kemarin benar-benar... nyata?_

Reishi memegang bibirnya, mukanya langsung memerah. Tak hanya itu, memori tentang kemarin malam mulai membanjiri otaknya.

Dalam diam Reishi mengutuk dirinya. Mengutuk diri atas keteledorannya bahwa seorang Suoh Mikoto sudah mengambil keperjakaannya dengan cara yang sungguh tidak senonoh.

.

 _ **Tamat**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

Akhirnya... AKHIRNYAAAAAAA! AKHIRNYA SAYA BIKIN ADEGAN PANAS—#GAK

Sebenernya agak gimanaaaa gitu sama yang ini karena... membayangkan Mikoto begitu sangean dan y h a, lalu ini pertama kalinya saya menuliskan adegan panas pada fanfic, yey~ maafkan kalau tidak puas, apalah saya masih suci (?)

Ya sudah, tunggu fic berikutnya yaaa~

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei."

Mikoto merangkul pria di hadapannya spontan. Berbisik rendah lalu menggigit pelan telinga. Membuat pria di hadapannya menegang dan melemparkan tatapan tidak suka.

"S—Suoh Mikoto, berhenti menggodaku seperti itu!" Reishi membalasnya dengan gagap, semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lalu menatap manik ungu itu lekat. "Bagaimana semalam, enak?"

Muka Reishi merah padam, ia tak bisa berkata. Sial, Mikoto di hadapannya ini benar-benar berbahaya. Satu salah langkah, jantungnya tidak aman.

Mikoto menyeringai. "Bersiaplah, Reishi, karena aku tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini dan kupastikan selanjutnya, suaramu lebih manis daripada tadi malam."


	4. Seaside Bound

_Di tengah gemuruh ombak, tanganmu menuntunku_

 _Dingin terasa, namun kuabaikan_

 _Senyummu merekah, namun terasa perih terlihat_

 _Menorehkan luka tipis pada jiwa_

 _._

 _Saat bibirmu berusaha mengucap_

 _Kau menghilang_

 _Di tengah gemuruh ombak dan wangi laut yang semerbak_

 _Meninggalkanku terhanyut pada arus ketidaktahuan_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seaside Bound**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _ **For MikoRei day 4: Cyclamen - Resignation and goodbye**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, Death Chara**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Wah..."

Foto-foto yang menggantung di dinding kamar pria itu membuat seorang Munakata Reishi takjub. Manik violetnya berkilau sembari menelusuri satu per satu foto hasil jepretan pria itu, membuat sang pemilik kamar tersenyum simpul melihatnya.

Suoh Mikoto, seorang penjelajah sekaligus fotografer alam amatir. Kecintaannya pada alam dan tidur siang membuat Mikoto memilih untuk menjelajah ke berbagai belahan dunia sembari mencari tempat yang pas untuk tidur siang. Awalnya Mikoto tak terpikir ia akan belajar fotografi, tapi ingatannya pada pacarnya itu membuat Mikoto bersusah payah belajar fotografi.

Hanya demi senyum yang merekah pada bibir tipis itu. Sebuah senyum yang selalu mengingatkannya untuk kembali pulang.

"Mikoto," suara Reishi memanggil lembut, membuat sang pemilik nama menoleh. "Ada apa?"

"Kumpulan foto yang ini bagus, lho~ ini di mana?"

Mikoto mendekati Reishi dan melihat kumpulan foto yang ada di tangannya. "Oh ini, sebenarnya ini pantai di daerah sini. Tapi gak banyak orang tau."

"Bagus... pengen ke sana..."

"Kau mau?"

"Un!"

"Bagaimana kalau Sabtu ini? Aku tak ada keperluan sih."

"Ide bagus, aku juga senggang."

Sebuah senyum merekah di bibir Reishi. Disusul oleh kecupan lembut Mikoto. "Aku jemput?"

"Di stasiun?"

"Tidak, aku ke apartemenmu. Bawa motor."

"Eh... tidak usah, aku tunggu saja di stasiun, toh lebih dekat kan?"

"Baiklah kalau kau berkata seperti itu."

Reishi tersenyum simpul lalu mengecup pipi Mikoto. "Aku pasti bawa makan siang untuk kita."

"Buatanmu?"

"Dengan banyak daging."

Mikoto tersenyum lalu memeluk Reishi sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada pundaknya. Membiarkan kehangatan mengisi ruang mereka. Reishi membiarkan kehangatan itu menginvasi dirinya. Kehangatan yang begitu ia rindukan. Kehangatan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Mikoto, sini~"

Tangan itu menarik Mikoto dengan tidak sabar, wajahnya memancarkan cerah yang memukau, dan membuat Mikoto sedikit kualahan dibuatnya. _Seperti anak kecil saja_ , pikir Mikoto.

Reishi begitu girang. Memijakkan kakinya pada pasir putih pucat, melihat lembutnya warna biru laut, membiarkan kakinya disapa malu oleh ombak yang datang. Tawa renyah yang mengiringi membuat Mikoto tersenyum lembut.

"Hati-hati." Ucap Mikoto lembut. Berusaha menahan Reishi, namun peringatannya tak digubris. Tangan itu malah menariknya kencang.

"Mikoto, jangan begitu, ayo kita nikmati hari ini, ya? Ya?"

"Tapi hati-hati, nanti kau malah tersapu ombak terus bajumu basah semua. Aku gak bawa baju ganti."

"Kalau begitu kan, aku tinggal dihangatkan olehmu saja~"

Tawa jahil itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Reisi, membuat semburat merah itu muncul begitu saja di pipi Mikoto. Membuat Mikoto tidak tahan.

Satu ciuman melayang ke bibir Reishi. Menghilangkan tawanya seketika.

"Rasa laut... sepertinya kamu mau berubah jadi mermaid ya?." Wajah Reishi memerah sempurna, Mikoto hanya tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Mikoto bodoh!" satu teriakan kencang disertai pukulan manja akhirnya dilayangkan pada Mikoto.

* * *

.

* * *

"Mau menggelar tikar di sana?"

Mikoto menunjuk sebuah pohon tua. Pohon-pohon itu nampak dihiasi oleh ikatan kain. Melambai indah mengikuti angin laut yang berhembus pelan.

Reishi mengangguk, Mikoto menggenggam tangannya. Dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya tak Mikoto hiraukan.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka menggelar tikarnya lalu mempersiapkan makan. Wangi makanan yang menyapa hidung Mikoto langsung membangkitkan orkestra dalam perutnya. Menimbulkan tawa pada Reishi.

"Mikoto sudah tidak sabar?"

"Wanginya enak."

Reishi hanya tertawa kecil lalu membuka keranjang makanannya. Ada roti isi, mac'n cheese, Chicken Wings, dan onigiri. Tak lupa berbagai saus juga tersedia.

"Ini semua kau yang masak?"

"Menurutmu? Maaf ya aku masaknya daging ayam. Habis, aku tak mungkin membawa steak ke piknik kita kan?"

Mikoto tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi Reishi. "Makasih ya, sayang."

Semburat merah itu muncul malu di pipi Reishi, menghadiahkan satu pukulan manja pada Mikoto. Mikoto hanya tertawa renyah. Membiarkan pipi merah itu mengiringi makan siangnya yang bahagia.

* * *

.

* * *

"Reishi..."

"Jangan tidur dulu."

Mikoto cemberut, Reishi hanya meliriknya sebentar lalu menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Ini kan kencan kita, kenapa kamu baca buku?"

"Karena suasananya membuatku ingin membaca buku?"

Mikoto mendengus sebal. "Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk tidak tidur."

"Karena nanti kamu gendut."

Sebal, Mikoto mengabaikan peringatan Reishi dan malah bersender pada pundaknya lalu memeluk Reishi.

"Hei!"

"Tempat ini bagus untuk tidur siang."

Belum sempat Reishi protes, Mikoto sudah terlanjur terlelap. Suara dengkuran terdengar pelan, membuat Reishi tersenyum lalu mengecup kening Mikoto lembut dan berbisik.

"Selamat tidur."

* * *

.

* * *

Semilir angin membelai lembut surai merah dan biru. Kaki mereka mencium bibir pantai, sesekali ombak menyapa kaki mereka. Tangan mereka bergandengan, menikmati suasana pantai yang sepi, tanpa kata, tanpa sapa.

"Seandainya aku bisa menikmati ini lebih lama..."

Reishi Bergumam pelan, sayup-sayup terdengar, namun Mikoto mendengarnya jelas.

"Kita bisa ke sini lebih sering kalau kau suka tempat ini. Tidak jauh dari tempat kita tinggal juga."

"Tapi waktu..."

"Baiklah, kalau kau sebegitu sukanya dengan tempat ini, ayo ke sini setiap minggu?"

Reishi tertawa, namun tawanya terasa getir.

"Seandainya aku punya waktu sebanyak itu..."

Reishi menghentikan langkahnya, kepalanya tertunduk, Mikoto yang berada di sebelahnya langsung berada di depannya, mengelus kepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Nada khawatir itu meluncur, membuat Reishi semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

"Aku... aku—hiks, Mikoto... maafkan aku..."

"Reishi..."

"Aku—waktuku... waktuku tidak banyak lagi, Mikoto... penyakitku..."

"Reishi...? kau... bercanda kan?"

Reishi menggelengkan kepalanya. Air mata sudah membasahi pipinya. "Lupus-ku... sudah tak tertolong..."

Mikoto terdiam, membeku. Perkataan Reishi serasa bagai mimpi siang bolong. "Kau... berbohong...?"

Suara penuh harap itu mencari keajaiban, namun Reishi menggeleng.

"Maaf... aku menyembunyikan ini darimu."

Mikoto lemas, rasanya segala syarafnya baru saja dimatikan. Pandangannya mengabur.

"Maka dari itu... Mikoto... putus denganku—"

Mikoto mendekap Reishi dengan sisa tenaganya. Rapuh yang terasa begitu menyesakkan, membuat Reishi merasa berdosa telah menghancurkan Mikoto. Reishi mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia juga tidak mau seperti ini. Ia masih ingin bersama Mikoto sampai hari tua yang menjemput ajalnya, bukan secepat ini.

"Aku... aku akan menemanimu sampai akhir hayatmu..." Lirih Mikoto berucap, air mata membasahi pipi Mikoto, perih begitu terasa menyayat. _Inikah rasanya patah hati?_

"Mikoto... aku tidak ingin membuatmu menderita karena melihatku..."

"Tidak! Aku akan lebih menyesal jika tak menemanimu, Reishi, jadi kumohon... kumohon biarkan aku berada di sampingmu sampai... sampai..."

Tangis Mikoto pecah, pelukan yang erat itu terasa semakin rapuh, menyisakan penyesalan yang begitu mendalam, namun Reishi tak punya kuasa untuk menghapusnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Jadi..."

Mikoto berusaha membuka pembicaraan, Reishi masih tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. "Ada apa?"

"Berapa lama lagi kau... bisa hidup?"

"Kalau aku beruntung... mungkin satu bulan? Dokter bahkan sudah pesimis melihatku karena lupusku sudah menyerang sampai ginjal."

"K—kalau gitu harusnya kau diam di rumah sakit kan!"

"Aku tak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku hanya dengan berdiam di rumah sakit, Mikoto. Aku masih bisa beraktivitas dengan normal... walaupun hanya sebentar."

"Maksudmu?"

"Staminaku tak sekuat dulu, mungkin dalam beberapa menit lagi aku akan terkapar lemas karena anemia."

"H—hei, jangan menakutiku...!"

Reishi tertawa. "Aku serius."

Mikoto terlihat frustrasi. "Bagaimana kau bisa terlihat tenang ketika kau tau kau akan mati?"

"Sesungguhnya aku takut." Reishi memandang langit mendung, membuat iris violetnya terlihat seperti kristal jernih. "Tapi karena kamu... mungkin aku tidak akan menghabiskan waktu sebulan ini dengan membosankan."

Mikoto terlihat tidak puas, Reishi hanya tertawa.

"Terimakasih karena mau menemaniku, Mikoto..." senyum lembut itu terasa menyesakkan bagi Mikoto, membuat Mikoto mendekapnya erat. Tetapi Reishi tak melayangkan protes. Baginya ini jawaban terbaik.

Menenggelamkan kesadarannya, Reishi menerima hangatnya Mikoto, hangat yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia cicipi lagi.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Hari demi hari bergulir, Mikoto menghabiskan harinya bersama Reishi nyaris setiap hari. Membawanya ke tempat-tempat indah. Menunggunya saat terapi, atau memberinya kehangatan saat gelisah menyerangnya.

Namun Mikoto tahu persis bahwa waktu orang terkasihnya menipis.

Sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kali Reishi pingsan tiba-tiba, bahkan harus berujung rawat inap di rumah sakit. Sudah tak terhitung juga berapa malam yang harus Mikoto lewatkan karena demam yang menyerang Reishi tiba-tiba. Bahkan dalam keadaan yang parah, Reishi sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Persendiannya terasa mati terkunci, membuat Mikoto harus menggotongnya kemanapun.

"Mikoto..."

Suara lirih itu memanggil sang pemilik nama, membuatnya menoleh dan tersenyum lembut. "Ada apa?"

"Kau masih ingat, pantai yang pernah kau tunjukkan padaku? Itu, yang ada pohon dengan banyak kain."

"Masih."

"Aku ingin ke sana, kau mau mengantarku?"

Mikoto terdiam. Ia menatap Reishi lekat, kilau ungunya semakin redup. Sebesit rasa takut muncul, namun Mikoto melawannya. "Boleh. Aku siapkan makan siang dulu, ya?"

"Oh dan sebelum ke sana... aku ingin mampir ke toko bunga, boleh kan?"

Mikoto mengangguk, lalu menepuk kepala Reishi dan mencium keningnya lembut.

* * *

.

* * *

Mikoto mendorong kursi roda itu ke arah bibir pantai. Namun Reishi menghentikannya.

"Mikoto, boleh aku berjalan?"

"Tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu? Dan hanya sebentar, ya?"

"Un."

Mikoto membantu Reishi berdiri lalu merangkulnya, menjaga supaya Reishi tidak terjatuh.

Senyum lembut terpancar begitu samar, gemercik air yang terdengar lembut menyapa kaki Reishi. Membiarkan angin laut membelai tubuhnya, Reishi merentangkan tangannya.

"Angin di sini selalu bikin kangen. Kau juga merasa seperti itu, Mikoto?"

"Ah, itu..."

Perkataan Mikoto terputus, membuat tawa renyah meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Reishi. "Pasti jawabanmu tak jauh dari tidur siang."

Pipi Mikoto merah, membuat Reishi tertawa lagi.

"Ehm," Mikoto berdehem sembari menyembunyikan semburat merah pipinya. "Ayo kembali."

"Mau duduk di pinggir pantai, boleh? Sambil makan siang?"

Mikoto mengangguk. Dituntunnya Reishi ke pinggir pantai dengan lembut. Sekilas hawa dingin begitu terasa menyentuh kulit Mikoto, namun Mikoto tak menghiraukannya.

Bahwa waktu bagi mereka berdua—bagi Reishi. Mungkin sudah tak banyak lagi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Terimakasih atas makanannya."

Senyum manis itu merekah, namun perih begitu terasa di dada Mikoto.

"Masakanmu makin enak, ehehe, aku suka."

 _Hentikan._

"Rasanya ingin terus memakannya."

 _Reishi, kumohon hentikan_.

"Kau... masih terus bisa memakannya."

Suara lirih itu keluar begitu saja, menyisakan senyum tipis pada bibir Reishi.

Reishi berusaha berdiri lalu mengambil sesuatu di atas kursi rodanya.

"Ini," sebuah pot bunga Cyclamen diberikan pada Mikoto. Diiringi oleh senyum lembut nan rapuh. "Untukmu."

"Kau sudah terlalu sering merawatku sampai dirimu tak ada kesempatan untuk merawat yang lain, kan? Maka dari itu..."

 _Reishi, ini sama sekali tidak lucu._

"Aku tidak pernah merasa keberatan denganmu." Getar suara itu sudah tak dapat disembunyikan.

"Maka dari itu aku ingin kau mencoba merawat yang lain selain diriku. Hei, merawat bunga tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, tahu."

Mikoto menatap iris violet itu lekat, ada secercah harap yang memohon begitu keras terpancar jelas pada violet yang redup itu.

"Kumohon, Mikoto..." Ucap Reishi penuh lirih. Mikoto menghela napas, berat terasa. Meruntuhkan segala egonya, menerima kenyataan yang sebentar lagi menjemputnya.

Bergetar, tangan Mikoto menerima pot itu, merasakan pula tangan Reishi yang kian dingin. Dadanya bergejolak hebat, ingin rasanya mendekap Reishi erat. Memperlihatkan kerapuhannya, ketidakberdayaannya, cintanya, sekali lagi hanya untuk manusia terkasih di depannya. Namun Mikoto menutupnya, dengan selembar tipis ego yang tersisa, menahan semua rasa yang membuat butiran air mata jatuh membasahi pelupuknya.

Reishi kembali duduk, senyum rapuh itu masih setia menemaninya. "Aku mau dipeluk sama Mikoto, boleh?"

Tanpa jawaban, Mikoto langsung mendekap tubuh rapuh itu. Membiarkan dingin kembali menyapa, memberikan kehangatannya pada terkasih yang didekapnya. Diam menjadi pengisi waktu di antara mereka, diiringi oleh lembutnya semilir angin, deburan ombak yang kian keras, dan sinar matahari yang muncul malu-malu pada awan mendung.

"Mikoto..." suara lirih itu kembali terdengar, namun kian pelan. "Cium aku?"

Lagi-lagi manik violet itu menatap penuh harap. Jerit yang terpancar, mengharapkan sang pemilik manik amber itu memenuhinya.

Dikecup bibir pucat itu lembut. Berusaha menghapus dingin yang begitu menusuk, mengirimkan beribu harap, maaf, dan rasa cinta yang tak dapat terucap. Reishi menyudahi ciuman itu dan kembali bersender pada dada bidang Mikoto. Dada yang selalu memancarkan hangat pada raganya yang kian mendingin, tumpuannya yang selalu ada saat ia putus asa, menyampaikan juga beribu sesal dan maaf yang tersimpan begitu rapat pada hatinya. Mikoto kembali mendekap Reishi, tangannya bergetar, namun tak membiarkan selapis ego itu hancur.

"Terima kasih, Mikoto..." Bibir yang kian dingin itu mengucap lembut. "Aku... bahagia..."

Semilir angin terdengar sayup, begitu juga dengan deburan ombak, mengiringi napas terakhir tanpa penyesalan sang terkasih. Lapisan ego Mikoto terkoyak sampai tak bersisa. Segala emosi tumpah ruah. Teriakan menggaung, diiringi oleh pecahnya tangisan sang manik amber. Memeluk erat tubuh terkasihnya.

Pantai itu menjadi saksi bisu atas kepergiannya, menorehkan kenangan pahit dan manis yang terus dikenang Mikoto dan satu pot bunga Cyclamen. Membawa pesan bisu yang hanya ditujukkan pada Mikoto seorang.

.

 _ **Bersambung**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

Bersambung? Yesh, part terakhirnya besok #plok. Akhirnya tema yang saya tunggu XD karena fic ini terinspirasi dari lagi SKY-Hi dengan judul Seaside Bound. Plis mampir mendengarkan lagu itu karena Dacchan sungguh anu di sana (?) fun fact, saya lanjutin fic ini di lab komputer kampus XD

Well, gareman saya tak sedashyat lapak sebelah jadi mungkin amat sangat daijobu bagi pembaca sekalian (?)

Sampai bertemu di fic selanjutnya!


	5. Seaside Bound: A Requiem for You

_Suara ombak yang menggema_

 _Menggiringnya pada pinggir pantai itu_

 _Menyapa kembali ombak di laut biru_

 _Serta pahit manisnya ingatan yang tersembunyi_

 _._

" _Hey bagaimana kabarmu di sana?"_

 _Sapa suara berat nan lirih itu_

 _Berucap penuh harap pada luasnya lautan_

 _Dan sebuket bunga di tangan_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Seaside Bound: A Requiem for You**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _ **For MikoRei day 5: Carnation - Bonds of affection/my heart aches for you**_

 _ **Warning: OOC**_

.

.

.

* * *

Pakaian serba hitam berlalu lalang di sebuah rumah, duka menyelimuti. Tangis yang pecah, terisak pelan. Bunga lili putih disematkan pada sebuah peti mati. Berisi tubuh sang terkasih yang terbujur kaku.

Mikoto memandang peti mati itu. memandang sang terkasih yang terlelap selamanya, cantiknya masih memancar, raut wajahnya sungguh tenang tanpa beban. _Seperti orang tidur saja,_ pikir Mikoto. Rasa sesak kembali datang. Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berjanji tidak akan menangis pada saat melayat, terlebih lagi di hadapan Reishi. Ditaruh bunga lili itu di atas tubuh sang terkasih.

"Kau Mikoto ya?"

Suara itu memanggil berat, sang pemilik nama menoleh. "Iya, ada perlu apa dengan saya, ya?"

"Saya Taishi, kakak dari Reishi." Lelaki tanggung itu tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan, mereka lalu berjabat tangan.

"Aku sudah dengar semua tentangmu dari Reishi." Taishi membuka obrolan. "Aku tak menyangka adikku benar-benar menyukai orang sepertimu. Kupikir... standarnya lebih lembut."

Mikoto tertawa, _sungguh komentar yang polos_ , pikirnya. "Saya bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Reishi."

Lelaki tanggung itu tersenyum. Namun kali ini ada sesak terasa. "Bagaimana? Apa adikku bahagia... sampai akhir hayatnya?"

Mikoto terdiam. Pertanyaan itu sungguh membangkitkan kembali memorinya. Tentang laut itu, ciuman itu. Namun kata yang terucap lembut itu membuat Mikoto tersenyum, memberikan sedikit keberanian untuk mengatakannya. "Ya, adik Anda bahagia. Bahkan... terlalu bahagia?"

Tawa menyembur dari mulut Taishi, satu tepukan besar mendarat di punggung Mikoto. "Wah, memang hebat betul kau. Pantas saja adikku bisa tertidur secantik itu."

Mikoto tersenyum tanggung. Ia tak menyangka akan menerima perilaku ramah seperti ini dari keluarga Reishi.

"Oh iya, habis ini kita langsung ke tempat kremasi. Kau ikut, adikku memintaku untuk mengajakmu soalnya."

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Saya bukan sanak saudara Anda."

"Tak apa lah! Kau kan pacarnya, jadi kau berhak melihat adikku benar-benar sudah selesai tugasnya di dunia. Lagipula ini permintaan Reishi. Tak mungkin kau menolaknya, kan?"

Mikoto menghela napas, tak mungkin menolak ajakan sekaligus permintaan Reishi, ia mengangguk.

* * *

.

* * *

Peti itu dimasukkan pada sebuah oven besar. Menandakan ini terakhir kalinya Mikoto melihat jasad sang terkasih.

Taishi berdiri di sampingnya, melihat peti mati itu perlahan menjadi abu. Tatapannya sendu, namun hatinya terasa begitu ringan, hangat kembali mengisi relung hatinya.

"Mikoto." Taishi menatap lembut sang pemilik nama. "Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Mereka berdua menarik diri pada kerumunan, bersender pada dinding, Taishi merogoh kantong jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah bingkisan pipih berbalut kertas merah dan pita biru. "Ini dari Reishi."

"Ini..."

"Aku tak tahu apa isinya, tapi Reishi menitipkan ini padaku."

Bungkusan itu diterimanya ragu. Namanya tertulis rapi di sudut kiri bawah menggunakan tinta emas. Mikoto tersenyum simpul.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Ah, pemintaan adikku tak hanya sampai situ."

"Hm?"

"Maukah kau membawa kami sekeluarga ke pantai itu? Ah, pantai yang sangat disukai adikku itu. Kami akan menghanyutkan abu Reishi di sana."

Mikoto terdiam. Satu-satunya pantai yang disukai Reishi adalah pantai tempatnya menghembuskan napas terakhirnya. Sekelibat perasaan sesak kembali hadir, memaksa otaknya memutar kembali memori tentang kematiannya.

" _Terima kasih, Mikoto... Aku... bahagia..."_

Suara lembut itu kembali menggema di kepalanya. Seakan meyakinkan Mikoto bahwa sang terkasih tidak memiliki penyesalan, kembali meyakinkan Mikoto bahwa dirinya benar-benar bahagia.

Senyum tipis kembali muncul. "Baik, suatu kehormatan bisa mengantar Anda sekeluarga ke tempat peristirahatan Reishi yang terakhir."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Kaki itu menyapa sang ombak kembali setelah, berjalan pelan di atas pasir yang memadat, serta menatap langit keabuan yang membentang. Sensasi yang sungguh membuatnya kangen setelah setengah tahun lamanya.

Satu buket bunga Carnation digenggamnya erat. Manik amber itu menatap lautan biru dengan sendunya. Rasa nostalgia mengampirinya, membelai lembut setiap inci tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba merasakan memori manis pahit yang mengalir dalam benaknya

* * *

...

* * *

Satu proyektor dinyalakan, diarahkan pada tembok putih kosong di depannya. Ruangan itu digelapkan, meninggalkan sang pemilik dalam sepi. Di mejanya, terserak satu bungkusan yang sudah koyak, sebuah foto sang terkasih bersamanya, lalu satu keping CD bertuliskan namanya.

Dimasukkan keping CD itu pada soket di laptopnya. Ada sebuah berkas video di dalamnya. Tanpa ragu, ia memutarnya.

" _Mikoto, sini~"_

" _Hei, tunggu aku, Reishi, di sini licin—"_

" _Kyaaa!"_

" _Reishi! Sudah kubilang kan, kau tak apa?"_

Iris amber itu membulat. Dilihatnya dirinya dan sang terkasih dalam video itu. memancarkan raut kebahagiaan, tertawa tanpa beban.

Mikoto ingat persis tempat yang menjadi latar video itu. tempat pertama yang ia kunjungi bersama Reishi pasca Reishi memberitahu bahwa sisa hidupnya tidak banyak lagi.

Beribu sesak memenuhi dadanya. Matanya terasa panas lagi. Air mata tak dapat lagi terbendung.

Tak disangka Mikoto akan melihat masa-masa terakhirnya bersama Reishi lagi.

" _Mikoto, hadap sini~"_

" _Apa—hei!"_

" _Mau es krimmu~"_

Tawa terdengar dari pengeras suara, senyum bahagia muncul di depannya. Memperlihatkan senyum termanis seorang Munakata Reishi pada Mikoto seorang. Ah, begitu manisnya memori-memori terakhir yang dibuatnya itu. Memunculkan sebuah senyum pahit. _Sungguh ironi_ , pikirnya. Tak disangka sang terkasihnya dapat tersenyum sebahagia itu walau tahu ajal tak berkompromi padanya.

" _Hei, Reishi... berhenti merekamku."_

" _Eeeeeh kenapa tidak? Pacarku hari ini sedang merawatku~"_

" _Reishi..."_

" _Nah, pangeranku, maukah kau memasak makanan kesukaanku?"_

" _Kau itu sakit malah ngelunjak ya?"_

" _Tapi pangeranku mau, kan?"_

" _... baiklah, Tuan Putri."_

Mikoto ingat persis, hari itu ia merawat Reishi yang tiba-tiba diserang anemia, bahkan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena persendiannya yang tiba-tiba kaku, alhasil, jadwalnya untuk mengajak Reishi ke peternakan sapi milik temannya pupus sudah.

Namun Reishi masih sempat tersenyum dan tertawa, melontarkan candaan walau Mikoto paniknya bukan main saat itu. Sembari merekam dirinya, Reishi tertawa dan menggodanya. Mikoto yang tak tahan akhirnya mengejek bintik-bintik merah yang muncul di wajah kekasihnya itu. Namun bukannya marah, Reishi justru tertawa.

" _Akhirnya Mikoto mengejekku~"_

" _Reishi..."_

" _Habisnya, Mikoto berawajah serius dan tegang gitu, nanti kau cepat tua, tau—awww!"_

" _Berisik, dasar wajah kepiting."_

" _Mouuuu! Sungut jelek!"_

Suara tawa yang pecah membuat Mikoto tersenyum tipis. Hatinya terasa hangat, Reishi sungguh mengingatkannya pada kebahagiaan yang nyaris ia lupakan. Reishi mencoba mengajak Mikoto untuk melupakan keadaannya dan memilih untuk menikmati waktu yang tersisa. Memilih untuk mengajaknya bersyukur bahwa ia masih dapat merasakan manisnya kebahagiaan.

Pundak itu melemas, Mikoto mulai tersenyum bahkan kadang tertawa saat melihat video dokumentasi itu. Menonton kembali memori-memori indah itu. Membawa kembali rasa kangen ingin mendekap tubuh kekasihnya.

Namun pandangan Mikoto teralihkan. Ada satu bagian yang tidak ia kenal.

Reishi di kamarnya, seorang diri. Merekam dirinya sendiri.

" _Hai, Mikoto. Karena kau sedang pergi belanja, jadi kumanfaatkan kesempatan ini. Aku minta maaf kalau setelah ini kau selalu mengingatku di setiap sudut apartemenmu."_

Suara Reishi mulai bergetar, tangannya berusaha menahan air mata. Senyum yang dimunculkan setelah sangat dipaksakan. Membuat Mikoto merasakan hantaman rasa sesak kembali.

" _Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku selama ini, berkat kau, aku jadi tahu banyak tempat. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu. Apalagi kalau aku mendadak tidak bisa bergerak, kau pasti selalu ada di sampingku, menanyakan apa aku butuh buang air kecil dan pasti kau selalu membantuku. Tak ada rasa malu maupun jijik yang terlihat, membuatku rasanya... semakin sulit untuk meninggalkanmu."_

Air mata membasahi pipi Reishi. Isakannya terdengar keras. Mengoyak hati Mikoto begitu ganas sampai air mata pun akhirnya tumpah. Selama ia merawatnya, tak pernah Reishi menangis di depannya. Selalu senyum cerah dan hangat bagaikan matahari pagi itu yang menyapanya, diselimuti ketegaran yang rapuh dan sendunya manik ungu milik sang terkasih.

" _Terimakasih karena sudah membuatku bahagia sampai akhir hayatku, Mikoto. Aku bersyukur kau menjadi kekasihku, aku bersyukur kau menolak permintaan bodohku untuk putus denganku. Aku benar-benar bahagia, lho. Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri untuk hal-hal bodoh. Ini memang takdirku seorang, oke? Aku bilang padamu sekali lagi, aku bahagia."_

" _Berbahagialah, Mikoto. Setelah aku pergi nanti... temukanlah penggantiku. Jangan menghabiskan hidupmu hanya untuk memikirkanku. Kalau kau seperti itu, aku tidak akan beristirahat dengan tenang, tahu. Kau berhak bahagia, menemukan cinta baru, membangun keluarga..."_

" _Terimakasih atas semuanya, Mikoto. Aku mencintaimu."_

Video itu berakhir, Isakan keras terdengar menggema di ruangan gelap itu. Membiarkan Mikoto tenggelam pada dukanya sekali lagi. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia tak mengerti rasa yang begitu menyakiti hatinya. Membuat jiwanya begitu rapuh, walaupun sang terkasih nyatanya bahagia walau air mata tak berhenti mengalir saat ia mengucapkannya.

Waktu akhirnya membiarkan Mikoto tenggelam pada perasaannya, membiarkan Mikoto mencerna semuanya, menerima kenyataan, menerima kebahagiaan yang menjadi permintaan terakhir sang terkasih.

* * *

...

* * *

Pandangan Mikoto mengawang pada langit kelabu di atasnya. Sinar matahari begitu malu-malu muncul dari sela-sela awan. Mengakhiri acara nostalgia yang dilakukan Mikoto.

"Reishi..." nama itu terucap lirih. Ada beribu kangen yang terbawa padanya. Senyum tanggung membentuk bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku... karena sampai sekarang aku belum menemukan penggantimu... Sudah kucari sampai ke ujung dunia dan di pikiranku hanya ada dirimu. Belum ada yang dapat menggantikan senyum lembutmu itu."

"Hei, maaf ya baru mengunjungimu, enam bulan aku mulai berkelana lagi, memenuhi permintaan terakhirmu itu. Sulit, tahu, apalagi kau selalu terbayang di benakku."

"Nih, hadiah dariku. Bunga ini spesial kubeli untukmu. Kau pasti tau artinya, kan? Sama seperti saat kau memberi pot bunga Cyclamen itu. Dasar, kau menyampaikan perpisahan dengan cara lembut seperti itu. Eh, aku tak membuang bunga itu, ya, walaupun sudah tahu artinya. Kurawat sampai hari ini dan kupindahkan pada pot yang lebih panjang."

Senyum yang lebih lembut terulas di bibir Mikoto, ia lalu melemparkan buket bunga Carnation itu ke laut. Membiarkan ombak menelannya tanpa sisa.

"Maafkan aku belum bisa berpaling darimu. Aku mencintaimu."

Mikoto berbalik lalu meninggalkan pantai itu. membiarkan deburan ombak menginvasi pendengarannya, membiarkan angin laut membelai lembut seluruh tubuhnya beserta kenangannya dengan sang terkasih di pantai itu.

.

 _ **Tamat**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI! Iyey~ semoga tidak terlalu anu ya hiks. Gak bisa ngomong banyak saya hari ini XD sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnyaa~~


	6. Jangan Jodohin Aku, Dong!

"Apa...?"

Reishi tercengang mendengar perkataan orang tuanya. Meregangkan pegangan cawan tehnya. Ini gila, pikirnya.

"Iya, Sayang... kau akan dijodohkan."

Suara lembut ibunya tampak tak menyadarkannya. Reishi masih berpikir orang tuanya melontarkan satu lelucon garing seperti biasanya.

"Ibu pasti bercanda."

"Tidak, Sayang... ibu dan ayah serius akan hal ini."

Reishi menaruh cawan tehnya lalu menaikkan kacamatanya, bersiap melontarkan pertanyaan sekaligus kalimat protes.

"Bu, kenapa aku harus dijodohkan? Usiaku kan masih muda. Lagipula aku juga masih kuliah dan ayolah, ini tahun berapa, bu? Sudah tidak zamannya menjodohkan anak."

"Tapi, Nak..." Ayahnya akhirnya angkat bicara. "Kami melakukan ini karena memikirkan kebaikanmu."

"Kebaikanku? Kalau begitu, ayah dan ibu pasti tau kalau—"

"Mendukungmu dalam hal akademis adalah hal terbaik untukmu, kan? Ayah dan ibu sadar akan hal itu, nak. Tapi, kami juga tak mau kamu jadi perawan tua."

"Hah, aku kan masih muda—"

"Tapi kamu belum pernah pacaran selama masa hidupmu, kan?"

Reishi bungkam. Ayahnya benar, semasa hidupnya, ia belum pernah pacaran. Jangankan pacaran, lelaki yang mendekatinya saja langsung mundur setelah berbicara sekali dengannya. Seram katanya. Maka dari itu, ia selalu fokus pada prestasi akademiknya.

"Besok," Tutur ayahnya. "Keluarga pihak laki-laki akan datang untuk berkenalan denganmu. Tentu saja dengan calonmu juga."

"Ayah, apakah ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini?" Tanya Reishi dengan harap.

"Tentu saja ada." Balas ayahnya optimis. "Caranya gampang kok. Cuma tinggal bawa pacar kamu ke rumah terus menunjukkan keseriusannya sama kamu."

Reishi menghela napas. Ia tau itu mustahil. Jangankan membawa seorang pria yang akan dikenalkan sebagai pacarnya, menemukan pria yang mau diajak ngobrol biasa saja sudah sulitnya minta ampun.

Dengan pasrah, Reishi menyetujui keinginan orang tuanya. Berharap ia dijodohkan setidaknya dengan pria ganteng tajir, bukan om-om mesum yang mencari istri simpanan.

* * *

.

.

.

 _._

 _ **Jangan Jodohin Aku, Dong!**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _ **For MikoRei day 6: Free Day!**_

 _ **Warning: OOC sangat, bahasa gaul, fem!Reishi, AU**_

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaaaah..."

Reishi menghela napas panjang. Pagi-pagi sekali ibunya membangunkannya. Memakaikannya baju yang menurutnya sangat berlebihan untuk acara tegur sapa. Jika ia tidak menghentikan ibunya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan ibunya pada wajahnya. Membayangkan ibunya akan mendandaninya dengan alis ala-ala _beauty blogger_ lengkap dengan _smoky eyes_ penuh _glitter_ sana-sini ditambah dengan bulu mata super badai serta _wing eyeliner_ yang, uh... lalu lipstik merah yang intens dan kemampuan bersolek yang didapat dengan semalaman menonton video _make-up tutorial_... Tidak, Reishi tidak akan membiarkan ibunya melakukan itu padanya.

Dengan usaha yang cukup keras, Reishi berhasil meyakinkan ibunya kalau ia akan bersolek sendiri dengan jaminan ia akan dandan lebih untuk hari ini. Dan jadilah tampilan _soft glam make-up_ dengan modal internet dan kemampuan seadanya. Namun Reishi cukup bangga dengan hasil kerjanya. Setidaknya ia bisa tetap terlihat muda dan terlepas dari proses menggambar alis ala-ala _western make-up_ yang membuatnya tua beberapa tahun itu.

Dan sekarang ia menunggu tamu serta calonnya. Reishi berusaha tenang, tangannya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu seseorang yang kemungkinan besar belum bertemu dengannya akan segugup ini.

Tak lama menunggu, bel pintu berbunyi. Ibunya segera berdiri lalu merapihkan baju Reishi.

"Ingat kata ibu, kamu harus jaga sikap di depan calonmu nanti." Ucap ibunya.

Reishi mengangguk lalu ikut keluar bersama ibunya. Terlihat di ruang tamu ayah dan kakaknya sudah mengobrol dengan orang tua yang diyakini adalah orang tua calonnya.

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya. Perkenalkan ini anakku, Reishi. Usianya sama dengan anakmu."

"Wah, benar-benar cantik ya anakmu~ ayo Mikoto, salaman!"

Pria berambut jabrik itu bersalaman dengan Reishi. Matanya seakan memancarkan aura tak ramah dan tentu saja Reishi tidak suka akan hal itu, namun demi ayah dan ibunya, Reishi berusaha ramah hari ini.

"Mikoto." Ucap pria itu singkat tanpa menorehkan senyum sedikit pun.

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk dan tanpa basa-basi, Reishi melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ayah, mana calon yang akan bertunangan denganku?"

"Lah, ini lho nak calonmu, Mikoto!"

Reishi membatu seketika. Dilihat dari manapun pria yang dipanggil Mikoto itu sama sekali tidak terlihat muda dan jika Reishi boleh jujur, si Mikoto ini lebih pantas disebut _bodyguard_.

Kesalahan, Reishi sama sekali tak sempat menyembunyikan kekagetannya, membuat Mikoto langsung naik darah.

"Ada masalah emang dengan gue?" Sahut Mikoto sambil melirik tajam ke arah Reishi. Kesal, Reishi langsung membalasnya.

"Maaf, aku kira kamu _bodyguard_ bapak itu. tampangmu seram dan tak ramah sih."

Taishi tercengang, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ayah Mikoto malah memukul kepala anaknya.

"Tuh kan udah bapak bilang!" kalimat protes keluar dari ayahnya. "Dibilangin rambut kamu jangan dibikin jabrik gitu malah gak nurut, mana ada sungut ajaib itu lagi!"

"Habis, Papa gak ngizinin aku pake jaket kesukaanku."

"Ya kalau kamu pake jaket itu malah keliatan kayak preman kamu. Ya jelaslah Papa ngelarang!"

Tercengang melihat adu mulut bapak dan anak itu, ibunya Mikoto mengambil alih percakapan.

"Maafkan sikap anak dan suami saya... mereka memang selalu seperti itu, ditambah lagi..." wanita paruh baya itu menghela napas lelah. "Entah kenapa anak saya selalu seperti ini padahal kalau diminta tolong nurut, lho. Tapi ekspresi dan omongannya selalu tajam dan terlihat tidak ramah, makanya..."

Merasa berempati, Jirou—ayahnya Reishi. Merespon. "Saya juga minta maaf atas perkataan anak saya tadi. Dia selalu ceplas-ceplos dan omongannya selalu menusuk jika ada yang mengusiknya. Padahal dia juga anaknya baik tapi..."

Kedua orang tua itu menghela napas panjang. Reishi yang mendengar percakapan itu malah bertanya kepada ibunya.

"Jangan-jangan alasan ayah dan ibu menjodohkanku... karena kami sama-sama belum pernah pacaran?"

"Bukan hanya itu, Reishi," Ibunya angkat bicara. "Kami ingin kalian berdua saling memahami. Memang sekilas kalian terlihat tidak cocok, namun setelah dipikir-pikir. Hanya Mikoto yang seberani itu kepadamu, kan? Dan kamu juga wanita pertama yang seberani itu pada Mikoto. Jadi ibu pikir... kalian bisa saling mengerti dan saling suka walaupun caranya mungkin tidak romantis."

"Tapi bu—"

"Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus? Selama ini kan cowok-cowok pada kabur baru kamu tatap doang dan ini enggak! Nemu di mana lagi coba laki nekat kayak gini, Dek?"

Taishi mengacungkan jempol pada adiknya, diikuti dengan anggukan setuju ibunya.

"Kakakmu benar, Nak... tak ada salahnya mencoba kan?"

Reishi pasrah, tak akan bisa ia melawan keinginan orang tuanya.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi, kita tentukan saja tanggal tunangan mereka, kalau bisa ya segera!"

"Tunggu!" Mikoto dan Reishi berteriak bersamaan setelah mendengar perkataan ayah Mikoto. Mikoto pun langsung memprotes perkataan ayahnya. "Gak bisa gitu, pah, setidaknya biarin aku PDKT dulu sama dia lah! Jangan langsung tunangan."

"Anak Anda benar, Tuan. Setidaknya biarkan kami saling mengenal dulu, baik saya maupun anak Anda pasti tidak mau terburu-buru pada hal yang sensitif ini."

Mikoto dan Reishi mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan kedua orang tua mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi sebagai gantinya... kalian harus kencan minggu ini."

Dua tiket taman bermain langsung dikeluarkan dari saku ayahnya Mikoto. Dengan tatapan yang tajam, ayahnya menatap Mikoto.

"Kamu bawa Reishi ke sini, ini tiket sponsor dari klien papa, awas saja ya kalau kamu gak pergi kencan, gak akan ada jatah susu stroberi sampai kamu nikah. Ah, dan jangan berpikir kedua sahabatmu itu bakal memasok susu stroberi juga, ya."

Mikoto bergidik ngeri dan menerima tiket itu. Ancaman ayahnya berarti Mikoto harus berkencan dengan Reishi tanpa ada alasan apapun jika ia masih ingin menikmati manisnya susu stroberi kesukaannya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Haaaaah..."

Mikoto menghela napas panjang sambil membenamkan kepalanya pada meja. Mikoto mendengus frustrasi, berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengajak seorang wanita berkencan.

Kemarin malam ia sudah mencoba mengobrol dengan Reishi lewat _chat._ Namun sayangnya tak berjalan mulus. Reishi hanya membalas singkat dan akhirnya obrolan mereka berakhir canggung.

"Nee, King, kok hari ini lemas sekali? Gak dikasih jatah susu stroberi lagi?" Tanya Tatara cemas.

"Kalau kamu segitu sakaw pengen susu stroberi, kita beliin kok, kali ini ikhlas, deh!" Tambah Izumo yang ikut cemas juga.

Mikoto langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Izumo. "Serius nih dibeliin?"

"Demi sungut kecoa lo, iya."

Mikoto mendengus "Nanti deh, ada yang pengen gue omongin."

"Tumben, apa?" Tanya Izumo penasaran. Tatara juga langsung merapatkan duduknya.

"Gini..." Mikoto menatap Izumo lekat, kilat malu-malu terpancar dari matanya. "Lu kan udah berpengalaman, ya... m—maksud gue, lu tuh kan punya pacar dan jadi inceran cewek-cewek juga, gue mau tanya nih... gimana sih caranya lu bisa buka obrolan sama cewek? Terus ya... ngajak kencan gitu."

Izumo dan Tatara saling bertatapan. Bingung. Tentu saja, tak pernah sekalipun seorang Mikoto bertanya soal perempuan. Alih-alih bertanya soal perempuan, ada niat untuk dekat saja sepertinya tidak ada dan sekarang dia bertanya soal bagaimana caranya membuka obrolan dengan perempuan?

"King... King gak salah makan kan? Atau jangan-jangan habis minum susu stroberi basi?" Tanya Tatara khawatir.

"Atau kepala lu kebentur di mana gitu?" Tambah Izumo yang juga ikut khawatir.

Mikoto menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya ia harus menceritakan soal perjodohannya.

"Gini, ya." Mikoto menatap kedua sahabatnya serius. "Gue dijodohin."

Tatara dan Izumo membatu. Tak memedulikan sahabatnya, Mikoto menjelaskan kronologinya.

"Sumpah..." Izumo menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi. "Bapak lu nekat."

"Tunggu... Reishi... Reishi... nghhh..." Tatara malah terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kenapa emang?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat—ah! Munakata-senpai jangan-jangan?"

Alis Mikoto dan Izumo berkerut. Tatara malah terlihat langsung bersemangat.

"King, boleh aku liat fotonya?"

"Nih."

Mikoto menyerahkan ponselnya. Tak lama, Tatara terlihat kegirangan.

"Wah beneran Munakata-senpai! Duh, masa King kudet sih? Itu lho, Munakata-senpai yang cantik dan terkenal dingin! Terus dia ketua BEM kampus kita, gimana sih?"

Mikoto melongo, sepertinya mulai hari ini ia harus mulai menaruh perhatian lebih pada lingkungan sekitarnya.

"Bentar, kalau dia sih... kayaknya pacar gue kenal deket."

"Serius?"

"Pacar gue kan wakil ketua BEM."

Mikoto menepuk pundak Izumo penuh harap. "Bro, bantuin gue plis."

"Eh, tapi gue gak tau Munakata-san sukanya apa ya, pacar gue yang tau."

"Ya setidaknya lu kasih tau caranya gimana gue bisa kencan dengan lancar sama dia, ya, ya? Plis, demi nyawa gue dan stok susu stroberi gue."

Rasa iba muncul di hati Izumo. Tak tahan melihat masa depan kawannya yang mungkin seperti orang sakaw setiap hari karena tak dapat asupan susu stroberi. Izumo membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu menatap Mikoto lekat.

"Pertama, yang harus dibenerin itu adalah cara berpakaian lu. sumpah, kayak preman pasar tau ga?" Mikoto mendecih. Sial, perkataannya sama dengan ayahnya.

"Pokoknya besok atau kapan, lu harus beli baju atau enggak gue ke rumah lu cuma buat milihin lu baju. Dan rambut lu... ya liat nanti lah."

"Plis, asal jangan potong sungut gue plis... kebanggaan gue ini."

"Iya, gue tau." Mikoto menaikkan kacamata gayanya. "Lu mau denger saran buat kencan dulu atau cara ngobrol yang bener ke cewek?"

"Erh... cara ngobrol dulu, deh."

"Nih, gue tunjukin." Izumo menyodorkan ponselnya pada Mikoto. Seketika wajah Mikoto pucat pasi.

"L—lu serius nyuruh gue... ngechat begini?"

"Ya iyalah! Gue jamin lu ngechat cewek lu kayak rentenir mau nagih utang."

"Enggak ah!"

"Mana kalau gitu, tunjukkin chat lu ke gue."

Dengan ragu, Mikoto menyodorkan ponselnya pada Izumo, Tatara juga ikut melihat obrolannya dengan Reishi dan tak lama, Tatara tertawa keras.

"Ya ampun, King... ini sih—hahahaha!"

"Sumpah, Mik, lu itu ngechat cewek kayak orang nodong apaan, tau!"

Hati Mikoto seperti ditusuk panah bertubi-tubi. Sebegitu parahnya kah kemampuan bergaulnya dengan perempuan?

"Denger ya, pokoknya lu gak boleh gini terus kalau mau jatah susu stroberi lu bener-bener aman. Ikutin saran gue, dijamin lu bisa selamet. Atau enggak setiap mau ngechat, kirimin jawabannya ke kita, nanti kita bantu."

"Serius lu?"

"Tentu saja~ kita kan sahabat, King. Iya kan, Izumo?"

"Sebenernya gue pengen liat lu tersiksa karena sakaw susu stroberi sih tapi karena gue sobat yang baik, jadi ya~"

"Kampret lu."

"Oke, lanjut," Izumo menatap Mikoto serius lagi. "Kalau saran kencan sih, banyak, Mik."

"Apa aja emang?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran. Badannya condong, siap mendengarkan.

"Pertama, lu sebisa mungkin harus senyum, terus gandeng tangan cewek lu. Kedua, lu harus bisa romantis, kayak ngambilin barang yang dia mau, atau ngebeliin dia es krim, ngeduluin dia masuk. Oh iya, lu juga harus bisa ngegombal."

"Contohnya?"

"Lu harus bisa muji dia deh pokoknya. Misalnya dia pak anting baru, terus lu bilang 'eh, antingnya bagus ya.' gitu."

"... oke, terus apa lagi?"

"Karena ini kencan pertama lu, gak ada salahnya lu ngasih hadiah ke dia. Kayak buket bunga atau boneka lucu gitu. Jadi biar kencannya berkesan."

"Serius lu?"

"Gue waktu kencan pertama sama Seri gitu kok, gue kasih strap boneka beruang gitu terus ternyata dia pake sampe sekarang."

Mikoto mengangguk mantap. Izumo menepuk pundaknya dan Tatara berteriak ceria.

"Semangat ya, King~!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Um... Seri, ada waktu?"

Suara malu-malu itu memanggil si pemilik nama. "Ada apa, Reishi?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Seri memiringkan kepalanya. Tumbenan temannya ini berkata seperti itu. biasanya Reishi langsung menanyakan sesuatu tanpa ada semburat merah itu muncul di pipinya.

Tersenyum misterius, Seri menjawab. "Boleh, ada apa emang?"

"Um... kau tau... c—caranya berbicara dengan... laki-laki?"

Semburat itu bersemi di pipi Reishi. Tatapan malu-malu begitu manis diperlihatkan, membuat Seri tak tahan untuk menggodanya.

"Ara~ Reishiii~ jatuh cinta, eh?"

Muka Reishi langsung memerah, padam. "E—enggak kok!"

"Ah~ bohong deh, mukanya kok padam?"

Reishi terdiam lalu membuang mukanya. Membuat semburat tawa keluar dari mulut Seri.

"Jadi, siapa lelaki beruntung yang mencuri hatimu?"

"T—tidak seperti pikiranmu kok!"

Reishi menghela napas, sepertinya ia harus menceritakan tentang perjodohannya.

"Aku dijodohkan."

"Eeeeeeh—"

"Shhhh! Jangan berisik!"

Seri menutup mulutnya lalu mengangguk. Reishi malah menatap Seri penuh harap. "Iya, aku dijodohkan dengan pria bernama... Suoh Mikoto."

Seri terdiam. Otaknya mencerna nama yang baru saja disebut Reishi sebutkan.

"Suoh Mikoto...?"

Mata Seri tergelak, membulat sempurna sembari meneriakkan nama itu. "Suoh Mikoto yang itu?!"

"Eh?"

"Yang bersungut itu?"

"Eh...? Iya..."

Seri mengerutkan dahi. Tak percaya apa yang telah dikatakan temannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Seri penasaran.

"Engh... karena kami sama-sama belum pernah pacaran terus... ternyata orang tua kami saling kenal dan karena nasib kami sama jadinya..."

Seri menghela napas. "Kau tahu, Suoh Mikoto itu sahabat pacarku dan, ya... terlihat seram dan selalu mengantuk tapi orangnya baik sih. Cuma persis kayak singa, garang."

"Jadi dia beneran orang baik ya?"

"Sejujurnya iya. Ya, walaupun wajahnya seram kayak preman gitu, tapi dia baik kok, kadang-kadang suka ngasih tempat duduk atau ngasih susu stroberi kalau aku lagi gabung sama geng pacarku."

"Heee..."

"Jangan cemburu ya, aku udah punya pacar lho."

Reishi manyun. Seri tertawa lalu tersenyum lembut. "Jadi, kau mau tau caranya berbicara dengan laki-laki dengan normal?"

"Un..." semburat merah menggemaskan itu muncul kembali di pipi Reishi.

"Mulai basa-basi? Seperti menanyakan kabarnya, harinya bagaimana, terus hobi dan makanan kesukaannya. Ya, jadinya kamu kayak baru kenalan gitu."

"Uh... ada informasi kah dia suka apa? Mengetahui pacarmu ternyata bersahabat dengan dia."

"Sepertinya sih susu stroberi. Ah, benar juga. Karena satu kampus, kenapa kamu gak mulai nyamperin dia terus ngasih susu stroberi?"

"E—eeeeeeh?!"

"Langkah yang bagus bukan?"

Reishi mengangguk pelan, lalu menatap malu Seri. "Um... kalau kencan... gimana...?"

"Eh? Sudah mau kencan saja?"

"Uh... minggu ini. Kami diberi dua tiket ke taman hiburan oleh ayahnya M—Mikoto. Kalau tidak kencan minggu ini..."

Reishi menunduk, mukanya pucat pasi, membayangkan hal gila apa yang akan dilakukan oleh orang tuanya nanti.

Namun Seri begitu bersemangat, ia menepuk pundak Reishi semangat. "Kalau gitu, kau harus dandan yang cantik."

"E—eh?"

"Kubantu kau memilih baju yang manis dan mengatur rambutmu."

"T—tidak usah—"

"Mau selamat, tidak?"

Seri menatap Reishi lekat. Kilau semangat begitu terpancar di irisnya, membuat Reishi akhirnya luluh.

"Baiklah... tolong ya, Seri?"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah nyaris seminggu lamanya Reishi dan Mikoto dijodohkan. Sudah selama itu pula mereka melakukan tindakan PDKT.

Mikoto mencoba saran sahabatnya, mencoba berkomunikasi dengan bahasa yang katanya sih bukan Mikoto banget. Reaksi Reishi terbilang cukup mengejutkan dan bikin kesal karena Reishi langsung bertanya apakah hari itu Mikoto salah makan atau tidak. Mikoto yang kepalang kesal langsung kembali sewot dan percakapan mereka di hari pertama kembali canggung kembali. Namun besoknya, karena merasa bersalah, Reishi memberanikan diri untuk bertemu Mikoto di kampus. Berbekal susu stroberi dan informasi dari Seri, Reishi menyambangi ruang kelas Mikoto.

Wajah bahagia nan polos itu langsung terpancar begitu saja ketika Reishi memberinya susu stroberi. Semburat merah di wajah Reishi langsung muncul begitu saja. Dan ucapan terima kasih terucap begitu ringan dari mulut Mikoto. Keadaan yang canggung kembali membuat kedua sahabat Mikoto gemas melihat mereka berdua. Berterima kasihlah pada Tatara karena dengan santainya, Tatara mengajak mereka makan siang. Alhasil, mereka berlima—dengan Seri yang dimintai tolong oleh Izumo untuk ikut tentunya. Makan siang bersama di kantin kampus.

Semenjak itu, obrolan mereka mulai terbuka dan Mikoto membiasakan diri untuk tidak sewot walau kadang masih kelepasan lalu disusul oleh ucapan maaf dan stiker lucu. Begitu juga dengan Reishi, setiap ada jadwal dengan jam yang sama, Reishi menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Mikoto hanya untuk memberinya susu stroberi dan melihat wajah Mikoto yang mendadak manis itu.

Lalu hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun tiba, kencan perdana mereka di taman bermain.

 _Dress_ berwarna _pastel blue_ dikenakan Reishi, lalu tas selempang kecil berwarna putih, dan sepatu _high_ heels putih setinggi tiga sentimeter. sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya dibawa ke belakang lalu dijepit dengan jepit berhias kupu-kupu. Tak lupa _, lip tint_ berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan blush-on di pipinya membuat Reishi terlihat imut.

Reishi gelisah, jantungnya sungguh tak bisa diam menunggu kehadiran Mikoto. _Apakah dandanku terlalu menor? Atau aku datang terlalu cepat? Uh, nanti harus bagaimana?_ Pikir Reishi panik.

Tak lama, Reishi melihat Mikoto. Namun cara berpakaiannya benar-benar berbeda saat mereka berada di kampus. Kalau biasanya Mikoto hanya menggunakan kaos serta jaket kulit berbulu kebanggaannya maupun kemeja lapangan, kali ini ia menggunakan kemeja polos pendek berwarna merah yang kancingnya dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja dan memperlihatkan kaus berwarna putih, lalu celana jeans berwarna biru gelap dan sepatu kets berwarna hitam.

Yang membuat Reishi lebih kaget, Mikoto membawa sebuket bunga mawar di tangannya. Semburat merah muncul begitu saja di pipinya, dadanya tak bisa berhenti berdetak, bahkan suaranya bisa terdengar oleh Reishi sendiri.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Suara rendah itu menyapa. Mukanya menunjukkan semburat merah yang sama. "Ini... untukmu."

Buket bunga mawar itu diberikan pada Reishi. Reishi begitu terkesima. Tak disangka Mikoto bisa seromantis itu padanya.

"Terimakasih, tapi... sepertinya aku harus menitipkan ini nanti agar kita bisa menikmati wahana di dalam dengan santai?"

Senyum merekah begitu manis, membuat jantung Mikoto berdetak berkali-kali lebih kencang.

"... tidak masalah." Jawab Mikoto pelan.

"Ayo kalau begitu?"

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju taman bermain itu. Mikoto melirik tangan Reishi di sebelahnya lalu menggandengnya. Reishi yang kaget langsung menoleh Mikoto, namun Mikoto membalas tatapnnya dengan lirikan singkat dan pipi yang bersemu merah.

Reishi tersenyum malu-malu lalu balas menggenggam tangan Mikoto erat. Membiarkan detak jantungnya menginvasi sebentar telinganya bersama dengan pipinya yang ikut bersemu merah.

* * *

.

* * *

"Mau ke mana dulu?"

Mikoto melirik Reishi yang sudah selesai menaruh buket bunga pemberiannya di loker penitipan. Ia masih sibuk melihat peta yang dipegangnya.

"Erh... ada tempat yang mau kau kunjungi?" Tanya Mikoto ragu.

"Hm... coba kulihat petanya..."

Tiba-tiba saja Reishi mendekat pada Mikoto lalu ikut melihat peta yang dipegang Mikoto. Jantung Mikoto berdetak kencang kembali. Ia dapat mencium wangi vanilla saat Reishi mendekat. Dan yang paling membuat Mikoto mati kutu bukan hanya itu.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas dada Reishi. Hey, Mikoto juga pria yang memiliki hasrat seksual. _Mana besar pula!_ Umpat Mikoto dalam hati. Namun dalam hati Mikoto bersyukur. Setidaknya sekarang ia dapat membungkam mulut Izumo yang selalu berkata tentang betapa besar dan empuknya dada pacarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ke sini?" Suara Reishi memecah imajinasi dalam pikiran Mikoto. Syukurlah imajinasinya belum begitu liar.

Mikoto melirik tempat yang ditunjuk Reishi. sebuah roller coaster rupanya.

"Tidak apa naik ini dulu? Serem lho keliatannya." Tanya Mikoto ragu.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kan? Jangan bilang kau takut?" Tanya Reishi sembari menatap Mikoto. Kilat semangat begitu jelas terpancar pada mata Reishi. sepertinya ia memang ingin menaiki wahana ekstrem di sini.

"Enggak kok, ayo jalan kalau begitu?"

Mikoto kembali menggandeng tangan Reishi. Kali ini Mikoto melihat jelas senyum canggung perempuan di sampingnya. Mikoto membalas senyum itu walau tak kalah canggung lalu kembali tenggelam dalam suara detak jantung yang tak bisa diam itu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Waaah serunya—Mikoto, rambutmu—ahahahaha~!"

Tawa Reishi lepas melihat rambut Mikoto yang mendadak turun karena basah sehabis menaiki wahana _niagara_. Mikoto hanya tersenyum canggung. Pasrah penampilannya rusak karena air yang menerpa mukanya.

Sehabis menaiki roller-coaster, mereka berdua malah langsung berlanjut menaiki wahana ekstrem lainnya. Sesungguhnya Mikoto tidak menyangka bahwa Reishi yang akan mengajaknya menaiki wahana-wahana itu karena Mikoto pikir, Reishi bukanlah tipe perempuan yang menyukai wahana ekstrem seperti itu. Tapi Mikoto sendiri tak ambil pusing, ia malah jauh lebih menikmati kencannya seperti ini. Berteriak bersama lalu tertawa lepas setelahnya. Dan wahana yang terakhir mereka naiki—niagara. Membuat bagian atas tubuh mereka agak basah, tapi kesialan menimpa Mikoto, cipratan air yang dihasilkan nyatanya menerpa seluruh muka Mikoto dan membuat rambutnya turun seketika.

"Um... Mikoto? Ini... walaupun tidak membantu banyak tapi setidaknya bisa mengeringkan mukamu."

Reishi menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya pada Mikoto. Diterimanya sapu tangan itu dan langsung digunakan untuk mengelap wajahnya dan sedikit rambutnya.

"Rambut Mikoto lucu, ya... langsung turun dan sungutnya... langsung hilang."

Mikoto melirik Reishi yang terkesima melihat rambutnya. _Gusti, cantik banget!_ Seru Mikoto dalam hati. Bagaimana Mikoto tidak berteriak seperti itu kalau Reishi tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan polos dan terkesima seperti itu. Mana bibirnya Reishi itu... sungguh mengundang Mikoto untuk berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak.

Mikoto hanya menatap Reishi sambil dengan saputangan yang menutupi setengah mukanya. Tak lama, perempuan di hadapannya memalingkan mukanya, semburat merah itu muncul kembali. Merasa ada kesempatan, Mikoto mencoba menggoda Reishi.

"Aku ganteng ya?" Tanya Mikoto. Muka Reishi langsung memerah sempurna, namun reaksi yang didapat bukanlah pernyataan malu-malu.

"E—enggak kok, siapa bilang!" jawab Reishi cepat sembari memalingkan mukanya.

"Tapi mukamu—"

"B—berisik! Ayo jalan lagi!" Reishi malah berbalik badan lalu berjalan meninggalkan Mikoto. Tak lama, Reishi membalikkan badan, menunjukkan kembali semu merah itu.

"A—ayo cepat, Mikoto!"

Mikoto yang melihatnya hanya mendengus tawa melihat tingkah Reishi yang _tsundere._ Dengan sigap, Mikoto berjalan mendekati Reishi lalu menggenggam kembali tangan lembut itu.

* * *

.

"Satu _deluxe cheeseburger_ dengan _onion ring_ , satu _fish and chips_ , satu _strawberry milkshake_ , dan satu _matcha float_?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah, silakan menunggu."

Reishi menyenderkan bahunya ke kursi, sedangkan Mikoto menenggelamkan mukanya di meja. Rasa penasaran muncul di benak Reishi karena melihat rambut Mikoto yang sepertinya lembut. Hasrat ingin mencoba mengelusnya pun muncul, tapi Reishi menahannya. Tidak mungkin ia berlaku tidak sopan seperti itu di depan umum.

Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan makan siang setelah mendengar suara perut Mikoto sehabis menaiki wahana cangkir. Tentu setelah semburat merah itu muncul di pipi Mikoto diikuti dengan lengkung cemberut bibirnya. Reishi tertawa kecil lalu mengajak makan di restoran di sini.

"Mikoto..."

"Ngh..."

Reishi menggoyangkan bahu Mikoto, sedangkan Mikoto membalasnya dengan erangan tak suka. Rasa khawatir muncul di benak Reishi. _jangan-jangan Mikoto sakit karena kebasahan tadi?_

"Mikoto...? kamu sakit?" Tanya Reishi khawatir, tapi Mikoto hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

Rasa sesak langsung menyerang Reishi. jangan-jangan Mikoto tidak suka dengan kehadirannya. Ia lalu menarik tangannya dan diam, membiarkan Mikoto tetap seperti itu. Namun sebesit rasa sedih terlintas di benaknya. Khawatir sebenarnya Mikoto tidak menikmati kencan mereka dan Reishi merasa hari ini dia seperti menikmatinya sendiri.

Akhirnya Reishi tetap diam, sesekali mengalihkan kesedihannya dengan melihat ponselnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Silakan, selamat menikmati."

Makanan mereka akhirnya datang dan membuat Mikoto terbangun dari posisinya. Ia langsung menguap lebar dan mengucek matanya. Namun Reishi masih merasa tak enak hati dan menghindari bertatap langsung dengan Mikoto.

Merasa ada yang aneh dari Reishi, Mikoto bertanya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah sama mukaku?"

"... tidak." Reishi menjawab pelan sembari memalingkan mukanya. Mikoto yakin ada yang salah dengannya.

"Hei, jawab yang jujur dong." Mikoto mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya. "Aku salah apa?"

"Uh..." Reishi melirik Mikoto sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Berusaha menyusun kata yang sekiranya tidak menyakiti Mikoto.

"Kau... bosan?" Tanya Reishi pelan, alis Mikoto langsung mengerut.

"Hah? Enggak kok." Jawab Mikoto lugas, ketidakpuasan terlihat pada Reishi."

"... bohong." Jawab Reishi pelan, membuat Mikoto makin kebingungan apa dosa kencan yang diperbuat Mikoto.

Mikoto berpikir lama lalu teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya ia mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya saat Reishi berusaha membangunkannya.

"Uh... kau... melihat tatapan tajamku?" Tanya Mikoto hati-hati. Reishi melirik Mikoto kembali dan mengangguk pelan. Ah, bodohnya Mikoto bisa selengah itu.

"E—eh, sori... sumpah gue—eh, maksudku, aku gak ada maksud sama sekali pas natap kamu kayak gitu, sumpah! Gue—eh, aku tadi cuma ngantuk aja terus pengen tidur bentar kok. B—bukan berarti aku bosen sama kencan kita, suer!"

Mikoto berusaha menjelaskan sebaik mungkin pada Reishi. Namun Reishi masih melirik Mikoto takut lalu bertanya pelan. "... bener?"

"Serius. Demi sungut kebanggaan, aku bersumpah."

"Syukurlah..." Reishi menghela napas lega lalu tersenyum manis sampai membuat Mikoto melongo. _Sumpah, imut banget, gue gak kuat, Gusti!_ Jerit Mikoto dalam hati.

"Y—ya sudah, yuk makan dulu? Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Ajak Mikoto sembari mengalihkan pikirannya. Reishi mengangguk.

Selama makan, Mikoto berani bertaruh bahwa jantungnya sama sekali tak bisa diam karena melihat perempuan di depannya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Ugh... kenyang..."

Mikoto menyudahi makannya, dua porsi deluxe cheese burger ia habiskan sendiri. Tapi Mikoto bahagia, daging burgernya begitu empuk sampai Mikoto rasanya bisa menambah lagi, namun sayang perutnya berkata lain. Menambah satu porsi sudah membuatnya kualahan rupanya.

"Mikoto sih... makannya kalap kayak orang gak makan seminggu." Ucap Reishi sembari tersenyum.

"Enak sih." Jawab Mikoto. Ia lalu menguap lebar dan menuai protes dari Reishi.

"Jangan tidur."

"Ngantuk."

"Nanti gendut."

Mikoto langsung manyun lalu menatap Reishi melas, tapi Reishi hanya tertawa lalu tersenyum.

"Biar kau gak ngantuk, kita ngobrol saja yuk, sambil menunggu makanannya turun." Tawar Reishi, Mikoto mengangguk.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Mikoto penasaran.

"Bukan hal yang khusus sih, tapi... sikapmu yang sekarang dengan seminggu yang lalu jauh berbeda."

"Oh ya? Mungkin karena Izumo menyeramahiku tentang bagaimana cara memperlakukan wanita. Lagipula hal yang sama juga berlaku padamu kan'? Waktu pertama kali ketemu kau orangnya sewot dan terlihat sama sekali tidak ramah dan ternyata sekarang..."

"Apa?"

"Seperti perempuan."

"Hei!"

Mikoto tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Reishi yang begitu manis. Reishi yang sebal malah membalasnya. "Kau juga, tau, dulu preman pasar dan sekarang mendadak jadi _gentleman_ walau tatapanmu itu masih tajam seperti mau makan orang."

"Kalau aku masih bersikap sama, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Izumo padaku dan soal wajah, maaf, bawaan dari lahir." Jawab Mikoto santai. "Tapi sejujurnya aku heran sih, selama seminggu ini kau seperti jadi orang lain, eh? Maksudku, kau yang biasanya selalu mengejekku tiba-tiba berlaku manis? Atau memang sebenarnya kau seperti itu?"

Semburat merah muncul di pipi Reishi malu-malu. "... habisnya, ini pengalaman pertamaku dan tidak ada pria yang berhasil mendekatiku sampai sejauh ini. Ya... kalau saja orang tuaku tidak nekat, mungkin aku tidak bisa berlaku seperti ini."

"Hee... ternyata ketua BEM yang terkenal seram benar-benar bisa menunjukkan sisi manisnya ya?"

"B—berisik! Kau juga! Aku sudah dengar kelakuanmu dari Seri dan... uh, aku tidak percaya kalau aku dijodohkan oleh preman kampus."

"Terimakasih atas pujianmu."

Mereka berdua terdiam lalu tertawa lepas.

"Tidak kusangka seorang preman kampus seleranya imut seperti susu stroberi."

"Hei, susu stroberi itu enak, tahu. Kau juga penggila Green tea, kan?"

"Setidaknya seleraku masih sesuai dengan imejmu. Kau? Ah, aku juga jadi penasaran dengan rambut ajaibmu itu."

"Kenapa? Kau kangen sungutku?"

"B—bukan begitu!"

"Aku tidak masalah sih menyisir rambutku kembali ke belakang. Lagian rambut turun seperti ini sama sekali bukan aku banget."

Belum sempat Reishi protes, Mikoto sudah terlanjur menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Kembali memunculkan dua rambut serupa sungut itu.

"Aneh." Komentar Reishi, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti logika yang berada di balik rambut Mikoto.

"Iya kan? Makanya ini kusebut kebanggaanku."

Reishi terdiam lalu tertawa manis. Membuat pipi Mikoto memerah kembali.

"Udah ah, habis ini mau pergi mencari pernak-pernik? Aku yakin ketua BEM kampusku ini suka barang-barang lucu."

"B—berisik!"

* * *

.

* * *

"lucunya..."

Reishi menatap bando kelinci di depannya. Mikoto yang menyadarinya bertanya. "Mau itu?"

"E—enggak ah! Pasti tidak cocok denganku."

"Belum tentu. Nih, pake coba."

Mikoto menyerahkan bando kuping kelinci itu kepada Reishi. dengan ragu, Reishi menerimanya. Dipakainya bando itu lalu dilihatnya dirinya di cermin.

"Tuh kan, cocok." Komentar Mikoto. Namun Reishi masih ragu.

"Tidak usah, ya? Uh... aku memang tidak cocok dengan barang-barang lucu sepertinya."

"Eh? Padahal aku serius lho mengatakan kalau kau cocok menggunakan itu."

Reishi terdiam mendengar komentar Mikoto. Mikoto hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Namun Reishi bisa merasakan kejujuran yang pada diri Mikoto. Tersenyum, Reishi membalas. "Tapi kau juga harus pakai yang... ini!"

Reishi menyodorkan bando berbentuk telinga singa pada Mikoto. Mikoto menatapnya aneh. "Kau serius?"

"kau mau membiarkanku menggunakan ini sendirian... sementara pasanganku tidak?"

Reishi menunduk sembari menyerahkan bando itu pada Mikoto. Semburat merah muncul malu pada pipinya. Berharap kalau Mikoto mau memakainya.

Tersenyum lembut, Mikoto menerima bando itu dan menggunakannya. "Gimana, lucu?"

"... lucuuuuu..." Mata Reishi berbinar senang. Mikoto tersenyum lembut lalu bertanya. "Ada lagi yang mau kau beli?"

Reishi melirik sekitarnya, matanya tertuju pada satu strap kelinci berpasangan. Namun ia menggeleng.

"Tidak ada, yuk bayar!" Reishi berlari ke kasir, meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian. _Aneh_ , pikir Mikoto. _Jelas-jelas tadi dia terlihat ingin membeli sesuatu._

Mikoto berkeliling sebentar. Berusaha menerka apa yang dilihat Reishi tadi. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah _strap_ kelinci berpasangan.

" _Karena ini kencan pertama lu, gak ada salahnya lu ngasih hadiah ke dia. Kayak buket bunga atau boneka lucu gitu. Jadi biar kencannya berkesan."_

Mikoto teringat wejangan sahabatnya itu. tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil strap itu lalu ke kasir dan membayarnya bersama bando kuping singanya itu.

* * *

.

* * *

"Maaf lama."

Reishi menoleh ke arah Mikoto. "Habis ini mau ke mana?"

"Beli gula kapas yuk? Habis itu... kita ke rumah hantu?"

Pundak Reishi menegang. Mikoto yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum jahil. "Kau takut?"

"T—tidak! Ayo beli gula kapas dulu!"

Reishi langsung menarik tangan Mikoto pada kios gula kapas dengan terburu-buru. Mikoto yang bingung hanya membiarkan Reishi membawanya, sesampainya di kios gula kapas, dengan terburu-buru Reishi memesan.

"Gula kapasnya dua, yang satu rasa stroberi, yang satu rasa vanilla blue!"

Mikoto menoleh ke arah Reishi. Reishi malah tidak mau menatapnya. Tak suka, Mikoto memancingnya.

"Hei," sapa Mikoto rendah. "Mana ada kelinci yang suka marah-marah?"

Reishi tidak menjawab. Membuat Mikoto semakin sebal. Tak tahan, Mikoto mencubit pipi Reishi.

"Sakit!"

"Habisnya kau bersikap aneh setelah kuajak ke rumah hantu. Kalau kau memang takut, kau bisa kok menolaknya."

"... tidak, aku tidak takut."

"Serius nih? Aku beneran gak maksim, lho."

"Aku bilang—"

"Silakan gula kapasnya dua, mas, mbak."

Tukang gula kapas di depannya langsung menatap Mikoto dan Reishi tanpa dosa. Membuat suasana menjadi canggung. Namun mereka berdua tetap menerima gula kapasnya dan membayarnya.

"Kamu serius, Reishi?" Tanya Mikoto khawatir, namun Reishi hanya menjawab dengan tatapan memelas sembari memakan gula kapasnya.

Mikoto menghela napas lalu kembali menggandeng tangannya. Sepertinya pasangannya ini punya sisi keras kepala yang menyebalkan juga.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sudah siap?"

"Un."

Raut tegang terlihat jelas di muka Reishi. Mikoto tahu persis kalau Reishi benar-benar memaksakan dirinya. Mengingat wejangan Izumo, Mikoto berusaha menenangkan Reishi dengan merangkulnya meski canggung.

Kereta mereka akhirnya bergerak pundak Reishi semakin menegang.

"Kalau kau sebegitu takutnya... lihat saja dadaku?" Tawar Mikoto, Reishi menggeleng keras.

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Tapi kenapa kau setegang ini?"

"Aku bukan takut pada hantunya, tapi pada—KYAAAAAA!"

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menyentuh pundak Reishi. Teriakan Reishi langsung menggema dan ia langsung memeluk Mikoto. Sementara Mikoto membatu. Dada Reishi yang mendadak menyentuh dadanya sungguh membuat Mikoto tak bisa berkata-kata.

"A—aku tak suka dikagetkan, tahu... m—makanya—KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Lagi-lagi Reishi berteriak kencang, ia memeluk Mikoto lebih kencang. Mukanya mulai pucat, sementara Mikoto benar-benar tak berkutik dibuatnya.

Selama wahana berlangsung, Mikoto mencoba tenang menghadapi cobaan; pelukan Reishi yang semakin erat disusul teriakan tanpa henti.

* * *

.

* * *

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Mikoto menyerahkan sebotol minum pada Reishi. wajah Reishi benar-benar pucat, ia terlihat lemas. Mikoto sendiri mencoba untuk tetap tenang melihat kondisi Reishi yang memprihatinkan.

"Terimakasih..." Jawab Reishi pelan sembari menerima botol minum dari Mikoto. Mikoto lalu duduk di sebelahnya.

"Lain kali jangan maksain." Tegur Mikoto. Malu-malu Reishi menatap Mikoto.

"Habisnya... dari tadi aku yang nentuin mau ke mana... takutnya aku asyik sendiri dan Mikoto gak menikmati..." Reishi menjawab pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Mikoto menghela napas. Tak disangka Reishi memiliki pemikiran seperti itu.

"Hei, dengar. Jangan sesekali punya pikiran seperti itu lagi. Kalau kau tak bilang apa yang kau tak suka... aku juga kesulitan. Lagi pula, tidak baik untuk... keberlangsungan hubungan kita."

Reishi menatap Mikoto. Lelaki di hadapannya terlihat malu-malu. Semu merah tipis terlihat di pipinya. Membuat Reishi kembali tersenyum.

"Terimakasih..." ucap Reishi malu-malu.

"S—sama-sama. Dan... jangan terlalu sering memelukku erat seperti itu secara tiba-tiba. Dadamu itu... uh... aku ini laki-laki, ingat itu."

Seketika wajah Reishi memerah. Tak percaya Mikoto mengucapkan itu. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri karena tak memikirkan perasaan Mikoto. Namun bukan maaf yang terucap untuk Mikoto.

"D—dasar mesum!" Umpat Reishi sembari menutupi dadanya. Mikoto yang kaget langsung salah tingkah.

"O—oi! Aku gak mesum ya! d—dan jangan salah paham! Aku mengatakan ini demi kebaikan kita, tau!"

"H—habisnya Mikoto berucap seperti itu... pasti langsung memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya?"

Mikoto terdiam. Ia tak bisa menyangkal perkataan Reishi. Melihat reaksinya yang diam, Reishi puntung seketika.

"Uh... semua laki-laki sama saja... pasti mengincar tubuhku..."

"K—kau salah paham, Reishi! T—tubuhmu memang menggoda tapi aku tidak ada niat untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu, suer!"

"Bohong!"

"K—kalau aku berbohong... aku pasti sudah curi-curi kesempatan saat kau memelukku erat di rumah hantu tadi, kan?"

Reishi terdiam, begitu juga dengan Mikoto. Reishi menatap Mikoto yang membuang muka terhadapnya. _Benar juga ya, kalau Mikoto mesum, ia pasti sudah berbuat yang tidak-tidak saat aku memeluknya tadi._ Pikir Reishi dalam hati.

Namun Reishi tak mengucapkan maaf. "K—kalau kau sampai berlaku mesum... tidak akan kumaafkan."

"I—iya..."

Mereka berdua terdiam lagi. Suasana canggung kembali. Keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan.

Tak tahan dengan keadaan canggung yang menyiksa, Mikoto berusaha membuka obrolan. "Habis ini mau lanjut main? Er... main wahana yang ringan-ringan saja seperti karosel?"

"U—un..."

Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke hadapan Reishi dan mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo?"

Reishi menatap Mikoto lalu menyambut uluran tangannya. Reishi mencoba tersenyum simpul dan kembali menikmati kencannya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Lelahnya..."

Reishi menghempaskan tubuhnya pada kursi bianglala. Ia sudah mengambil kembali buket bunganya. Tak hanya itu, Reishi juga memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci biru besar yang diberikan Mikoto.

"Tak kusangka bakal sampai malam." Mikoto merilekskan bahunya. Reishi tertawa.

"Habis, Mikoto berusaha mendapatkan boneka ini."

"Tadinya aku mau mengambil pocky rasa stroberi _limited edition_. Tapi karena susah sekali kena, jadinya kutembak saja boneka kelinci itu, sekalian balas dendam. Pasti aku dicurangi."

Reishi tertawa manis. Mikoto yang melihatnya tersenyum lalu bertanya. "Kau senang?"

"Un. Kupikir kencan pertamaku denganmu tidak akan seseru ini, ternyata... ehehe, aku senang. Terimakasih, ya."

"Baguslah—oh iya, ini buatmu."

Mikoto merogoh sakunya, dikeluarkanlah sepasang _strap_ kelinci itu. "Aku lihat kau melirik ini. Terlalu malu untuk membelinya, eh?"

"M—Mikoto...!" Reishi tersipu malu. "Tapi aku sepertinya... tidak cocok dengan itu. M—maksudku, itu terlalu imut—"

"Dan sangat cocok denganmu. Ayolah, Reishi, berhenti merendahkan dirimu."

Reishi menatap Mikoto. Perlahan, ia menerima sepasang _strap_ itu. Senyum manisnya langsung membuat jantung Mikoto berdetak lebih keras. Reishi lalu memberikan salah satu dari _strap_ kelincinya; sebuah strap kelinci menggunakan _vest_ dan pita berwarna biru tua.

"Sebenarnya... aku ingin membeli ini agar kita punya barang yang sama, tapi... karena imejmu seperti preman dan orang-orang juga sudah mengecapku dingin dan galak... mungkin barang ini tak cocok untuk kita berdua, tapi karena kau bilang begitu... kau mau kan menerima ini?"

Mikoto terdiam. Mukanya Reishi memerah menahan malu. Melihatnya berusaha mengatakan yang sejujurnya membuat Mikoto tersenyum lalu menerima strap itu.

"Jadi ceritanya kita pasangan yang tidak cocok memakai barang lucu dan mendadak punya barang lucu?" Goda Mikoto, muka Reishi semakin memerah.

"M—Mikoto! Uuuh... kalau begitu aku kembalikan padamu nih!"

"Serius? Wajahmu tadi terlihat tidak ikhlas, lho."

"B—berisik!"

Mikoto tertawa lalu menepuk kepala Reishi. Kaget, Reishi melihat ke arah Mikoto. Tatapan Mikoto mendadak melembut, membuat jantung Reishi kembali berdetak kencang. Kehangatan yang disalurkan tangan Mikoto juga membuatnya nyaman. Namun Mikoto langsung menarik tangannya kembali, semburat merah muncul pada wajah pemuda itu.

"Maaf, kelepasan."

"T—tidak apa-apa... tangannya Mikoto hangat... j—jadi... tidak apa-apa..."

Reishi menenggelamkan wajahnya pada boneka kelinci yang dipeluknya. Membuat Mikoto yang melihatnya tertawa. Mikoto lalu menatap sendu pemandangan di sampingnya.

"Terimakasih, Reishi, karena sudah mau berkencan denganku."

"S—sama-sama..."

"Tapi hubungan kita belum berakhir sampai sini, lho. Mohon bantuannya ya? kau pasti tau maksudku?"

"Apa?"

"Sehabis ini pasti orang tua gila kita akan mengatur tanggal pertunangan kita, lalu... kita akan menikah dan menjadi keluarga?"

Wajah Reishi memanas. Selama kencan, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu. namun saat Mikoto berkata seperti itu, bukan rasa cemas yang menghampirinya, namun rasa tak sabar yang membuat hatinya berdetak kencang.

Mikoto tertawa melihat Reishi yang semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya pada boneka kelinci itu. Tak tahan, Mikoto menggoda Reishi.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bersyukur bisa dijodohkan olehmu. Ternyata... kau tidak buruk juga, eh?"

"M—Mikotoooo!" Reishi menatap Mikoto. Menunjukkan wajah merah memelasnya. "K—kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu dengan gampangnya sih?"

"Eh? Salah memang?"

"M—malu, tau..."

Reishi kembali menenggelamkan mukanya pada boneka kelincinya. Mikoto tertawa kembali lalu tersenyum lembut. Ia menepuk kembali kepala Reishi dan tanpa sadar malah mencium kepala Reishi.

Reishi tidak bisa berkata. Mukanya sudah panas. Jantungnya berdetak kencang seperti mau meledak. Ia memeluk bonekanya lebih erat. Rasa bahagia begitu mengalir memenuhi dirinya.

Sementara Mikoto kembali pada posisinya. Menikmati waktu-waktu terakhir kencan pertama mereka dengan memandang indahnya kota malam hari.

.

 _ **Tamat**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGAAAAAAAAA *goleran

Sumpah, maso sekali saya nulis ini ;-; tapi tak apa, demi gulali MikoRei apa sih yang enggak #plok

Walaupun saya sebenernya agak asin karena... jomblo #GAKPENTING tapi saya tetap mencintai manisan mereka kok #plok semoga saja manisnya tersampaikan ya :"3 maaf kalau gaya penulisannya mendadak jomplang sekali huhuhu, saya sendiri tidak mengerti.

Yosh, sampai jumpa di hari terakhir~!


	7. New Pages

_Di dalam dingin ia berdoa_

" _Oh Tuhan, adakah yang bisa kulakukan?"_

 _Sembari melihat tubuh yang perlahan terbujur kaku_

" _Apapun akan kukorbankan untuknya."_

 _Suara lirih itu terus terucap, tak memedulikan darah yang membasahi tangannya_

 _Namun Tuhan mendengar doanya_

 _Dan mengambil bayaran dari sang pendoa_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **New Pages**_

 _ **A Project K fanfiction by Meongaum!  
Project K © GoRa & GoHand**_

 _ **For MikoRei day 7: Violet (white) – Let's Take a chance on Happiness**_

 _ **Warning: OOC**_

.

.

.

* * *

" _Mikoto...? Eh apa? Untukku? T—tapi ini terlihat mahal... kau dapat uang dari mana? Menabung? Sejak kapan kau gajian—mou... jangan berkata seperti itu..."_

" _... tapi tak apa, terima kasih, aku tersanjung kau ingat kalau hari ini—"_

Mikoto terbangun. Pelipisnya berkeringat hebat, napasnya tidak teratur. Kepalanya diserang sakit yang hebat. Ia lalu memejamkan mata sejenak.

Sinar matahari mulai menyusup malu-malu dari jendela kamarnya. Memberikan cahaya yang cukup untuk membantu Mikoto mengumpulkan nyawanya. Mikoto menatap langit-langit kamarnya. _Mimpi apa tadi?_

Pria itu hadir di mimpinya, tersenyum, menerima sebuah kotak lalu menyebutkan namanya. Senyum yang bagi Mikoto tak asing dan membawa kehangatan pada hatinya. Mikoto berusaha mengingat kembali pria dalam mimpinya. Ia hanya menemukan satu jawaban.

Mikoto yakin bahwa pria yang ada di mimpinya adalah seorang Munakata Reishi. Seseorang yang sampai sekarang tidak bisa Mikoto ingat dengan baik.

Semenjak koma yang berhasil dilewatinya, hanya nama Munakata Reishi yang mengundang sakit kepalanya. Bahkan rasanya tidak main-main. Seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum lalu ditarik secara bergantian. Oleh sebabnya Mikoto tidak mau lagi mengingatnya. Namun rasa penasaran selalu muncul di hatinya jika terkait orang itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat hatinya.

Tapi mimpinya tadi benar-benar mengusik dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada hari ini, pada awal musim gugur.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, ia lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, gosok gigi, lalu mengganti baju dan mengambil celemeknya; bersiap untuk bekerja.

* * *

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi."

"Selamat pagi—wah, tumben kau sudah bangun, Mikoto?"

Mikoto tersenyum tanggung lalu melirik gadis yang sedang duduk di depan meja konter. "Selamat pagi, Anna."

"Selamat pagi, Mikoto." Sapa gadis kecil itu sembari tersenyum.

"Hari ini mau sarapan apa?"

"Roti dengan telur dadar dan bacon terus minumnya susu stroberi."

"Ah, apa kau tak keberatan untuk membuat sarapan untukku juga? Aku baru saja datang dan mengurus stok minuman yang ada."

"Tak masalah."

Mikoto mengangguk lalu mengambil semua bahan di kulkas dan mulai memasak. Membiarkan Anna melihatnya memasak dengan bersenandung sesekali dan Izumo yang masih mengurusi beberapa botol di hadapannya bersama secarik kertas yang dipegangnya.

Mikoto memulai hidup barunya setelah tersadar dari koma selama tiga bulan. Saat ia sadar, ia sama sekali tak mengingat kejadian yang terakhir kali menimpanya.

Setidaknya itu yang ia rasakan pertama kali saat sadar.

Ketika sahabatnya, Kusanagi Izumo, menyebutkan nama itu, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya. Malah sakit kepala hebat langsung menusuknya.

Dan nama itu adalah nama Munakata Reishi.

Bukan hanya itu, saat pertama kali, ia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat Reishi secara jelas walau pandangan di sekitarnya terlihat sangat jelas. Di matanya, hanya seorang Munakata Reishi yang terlihat buram. Kejadian itu berlangsung selama sebulan penuh, bersamaan dengan keberhasilannya mengingat penuh nama itu. Tetapi selain nama dan perawakannya, Mikoto tidak bisa mengingat hal lain tentang Reishi. Baik Anna maupun Izumo membantu Mikoto mengingatnya dengan menceritakan seperti apa hubungannya dengan Reishi. Namun usaha itu tak cukup berhasil, selama Mikoto memiliki inisiatif untuk mengingatnya sendiri, rasa sakit di kepalanya tak bisa dihindari.

Hal selanjutnya yang tidak bisa Mikoto ingat adalah saat ia menjadi "raja". Mikoto tidak pernah mengingat dirinya menjadi raja merah, mendirikan klan HOMRA bersama kedua sahabatnya, walaupun Mikoto sendiri mengingat kematian sahabatnya, Totsuka Tatara.

Izumo akhirnya mengambil alih untuk mengurus Mikoto setelah itu. Ia mulai mencoba mengajarkan Mikoto memasak maupun bersih-bersih dan akhirnya Mikoto cukup diterima untuk membantu Izumo menjaga bar kesayangannya—walaupun masalah mengelap meja konter kesayangannya tetap diambil alih oleh Izumo. Tak hanya itu, Anna juga membantu Mikoto mengingat banyak hal, terutama soal apa yang terjadi saat Mikoto tidak sadarkan diri maupun hal-hal yang terlupakan oleh Mikoto, salah satunya adalah ingatannya tentang Munakata Reishi.

"Silakan."

Asap mengepul dari tiga piring yang disediakan Mikoto. Wangi telur dadar serta bacon yang baru saja matang membuat Izumo meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebentar. Mikoto juga menaruh segelas _earl grey tea_ dan dua gelas susu stroberi.

"Selamat makan."

"Mn~ masakanmu makin enak saja, Mikoto."

"Mmh."

Mereka bertiga makan dengan tenang. Namun rasanya Mikoto tak memiliki banyak nafsu makan untuk menyantap sarapannya. Anna yang dari tadi memerhatikannya, memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ada yang salah, Mikoto?" Tanya gadis kecil itu lembut. Mikoto meliriknya, masih ragu apakah ia harus menceritakan mimpinya atau tidak.

"Kalau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, ceritalah. Jarang-jarang kau melamun seperti ini." Kali ini Izumo berusaha membujuk Mikoto. Mikoto masih terdiam dan menatap sarapannya. Ia akhirnya menghela napas berat, memberanikan diri untuk bercerita.

"Aku... bermimpi..." Mikoto mulai bercerita, keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. "Tentang lelaki itu... Munakata Reishi. Dalam mimpiku, ia tersenyum sangat bahagia saat menerima hadiah yang mungkin diberikan olehku, lalu saat dia akan berkata tentang hari ini, aku terbangun begitu saja."

Izumo dan Anna berhenti menyantap sarapannya lalu saling melempar pandang. Raut wajah kebingungan terlukis jelas pada Mikoto.

"Mungkin itu hanya mimpi abstrak tanpa arti yang spesifik." Ucap Mikoto putus asa. Izumo dan Anna melempar pandang kembali lalu kembali menatap Mikoto.

"Sebenarnya... ada yang mau kami beri tahu kepadamu perihal hari ini dan ada kaitannya dengan Munakata-kun."

"Hari ini Reishi berulang tahun."

Mikoto menatap kedua orang di depannya tak percaya. "Bohong."

"Kami tidak pernah membohongimu, Mikoto." Izumo berusaha meyakinkan, begitu juga Anna.

"Itu potongan ingatan Mikoto dua tahun lalu."

Mikoto masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Izumo dan Anna. Mereka berdua kembali saling pandang, senyum terulas di bibir keduanya.

"Bukankah ini suatu kemajuan, Mikoto? Maksudku, kau berhasil mengingatnya sendiri tanpa sakit kepala yang menyerangmu kan'?"

"Un, ini kesempatan bagus bagi Mikoto untuk memulai lembaran baru bersama Reishi."

Anna dan Izumo tersenyum ke arah Mikoto. Berusaha memberinya sedikit kepercayaan diri. Mikoto menatap mereka bergantian, sebuah helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya.

"Memulai lembaran baru... bagaimana?" Nada frustrasi terdengar, diikuti dengan sorot mata sang amber yang meredup.

"Hari ini ulang tahunnya, kan? Kau bisa pergi ke kantornya dan memberinya hadiah. Hei, aku menggajimu kan, Mikoto? Kau bisa membeli sesuatu dengan gajimu itu."

"Apa yang harus kubeli? Aku bahkan... tidak ingat apapun tentang dirinya. Mengingat hari ulang tahunnya saja bagiku... seperti keajaiban."

"Bunga akan menjadi hadiah terbaik untuk Reishi saat ini." Suara kecil itu angkat bicara, membuat Mikoto memusatkan perhatiannya padanya.

"Selain indah, bunga juga membawa pesan tersendiri. Bukankah ini hal yang bagus untuk menjadi awal bagi hubungan Mikoto dan Reishi?"

"Idemu boleh juga, Anna."

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Izumo."

Mikoto masih terdiam. Sebuah tepukan mendarat di pundak Mikoto, diikuti oleh senyum lembut Izumo.

"Jangan sia-siakan kesempatanmu. Cepat bereskan sarapanmu dan mandi, kami berdua akan mendandanimu dan kau harus pergi ke tempatnya hari ini."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sembari memegang PDA-nya, Mikoto menelusuri jalan, menuju sebuah toko bunga di kota Shizume. Dan terima kasih kepada Izumo dan Anna, kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya.

Rambutnya dibuat turun—berbeda dengan tatanan rambut jabrik dengan sungut ajaib biasanya. Lalu kaus putih kebanggaannya dipadukan dengan _long coat_ berwarna _military green_. Tak lupa celana jeans hitam dan sepatu converse klasik. Membuat Mikoto bak model berjalan.

Mikoto berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari orang-orang yang terus menatapnya. Ia fokus menemukan toko bunga yang dimaksud Izumo. Tak lama berjalan, Mikoto menemukan toko bunga yang dimaksud.

Tulisan 'Language of Flower' terpampang memanjang, dibentuk oleh lampu LED berwarna _neon blue_. Berbagai bunga segar terlihat jelas di depan toko itu, tanpa berpikir panjang, Mikoto memasuki toko itu.

"Selamat datang," sapa wanita paruh baya itu. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Ah, begini, saya mencari bunga untuk hadiah ulang tahun seseorang." Balas Mikoto malu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum.

"Bunga seperti apa?"

Mikoto terlihat bingung. Bunga seperti apa? Dirinya sama sekali tidak tahu harus memberi bunga apa untuk Reishi. Namun di sela keputus-asaannya, Mikoto mengingat perkataan Anna.

"Em... apakah saya bisa meminta bantuan Anda untuk mencari bunga yang cocok? Saya tidak tahu jenis bunga apa yang cocok tapi teman saya berkata bahwa bunga memiliki makna tersendiri, benar begitu?"

"Iya."

"Dan saya ingin mencari bunga... yang setidaknya cocok dengan keadaan dan perasaan kami saat ini... mungkin?"

"Oho~ pesan apa yang ingin Anda sampaikan, Tuan?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menunggu Mikoto. Mikoto memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha mencari jawaban.

 _Lembaran baru, ya..._

"Saya ingin... mencari bunga yang sekiranya bisa mewakili perasaan saya untuk memulai hidup baru yang bahagia bersamanya? Saya mengidap amnesia dan hari ini... saya mengingat hari ulang tahunnya yang kebetulan jatuh pada hari ini. Mungkin ini momen yang tepat untuk kembali memulai lembaran kebahagiaan baru bagi kami berdua."

"Ah... tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu berlari ke belakang. Alih-alih merangkai sebuah buket bunga, wanita itu mengambil sebuah pot kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga berwarna putih. Ia lalu kembali pada Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini saja, Tuan? Memang bukan sebuah buket bunga, tapi bunga ini memiliki arti yang cocok untuk Anda dan pasangan Anda."

"... apa itu?"

"Ini violet berwarna putih dan artinya... mari mengambil kesempatan pada kebahagiaan."

Manik amber itu menatap bunga di hadapannya. _Sungguh bunga mungil yang indah_ , pikir Mikoto. Senyum lembut terulas pada bibirnya. _Mungkin ini bunga yang tepat._

"Baiklah, bisa tolong bungkuskan bunga ini? Ah, kalau bisa, berikan pita dan tulisan selamat ulang tahun juga."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah beberapa kali tersesat, akhirnya Mikoto sampai di depan kantor Reishi.

Bangunan yang megah itu membuat nyali Mikoto ciut seketika. Ia tidak yakin akan diizinkan masuk oleh siapapun yang berada di sana. Tetapi Mikoto tak bisa mundur sekarang.

"Suoh-san...?" Suara perempuan memanggilnya, membuat pundak Mikoto tegang seketika, Mikoto menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sesosok wanita berambut pirang sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu itu... kalau tidak salah... Awashima Seri."

"Benar, saya Awashima Seri. Dan ada perlu apa—ah..."

Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum melihat sebuah pot bunga yang terbungkus plastik bening itu. Ditambah dengan pita berwarna biru dan merah serta sebuah kertas yang menggantung, Seri sudah bisa menebak tujuan pria di hadapannya mampir ke kantornya.

"Ingin bertemu _Shitsuchou_? Kebetulan hari ini _Shitsuchou_ ada di ruangannya. Kalau perlu, mungkin saya antar?"

Wanita di hadapannya tersenyum lembut. Mikoto hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran tanggung, pasti wanita itu tahu bahwa dia juga tidak ingat di mana ruangan seorang Munakata Reishi.

* * *

.

* * *

"Sudah ya, saya masih ada keperluan. Semoga beruntung, Suoh-san."

Seri melambaikan tangannya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan Mikoto sendirian. Di hadapannya ada sebuah pintu besar yang menghubungkannya langsung dengan ruangan Reishi. Keringat dingin mulai membanjiri telapak tangannya. Detak jantungnya mulai terdengar liar.

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya kencang lalu menepuk keras pipinya. _Tidak, aku tidak boleh takut_ , pikirnya sambil memotivasi dirinya sendiri. Dengan tangannya yang gemetar itu, Mikoto mengetuk pelan pintu di depannya.

"Masuk." Jantung Mikoto serasa mau copot mendengar suara yang menjawabnya. Dengan ragu iya memegang kenop pintu lalu mendorongnya.

"Ada perlu apa—M—Mikoto...?!"

Iris violet itu membulat sempurna melihat sosok yang datang ke ruangannya. Tak disangka ia akan menginjakkan kembali kakinya di ruangan ini. Rasa haru tak terbendung, seakan meluap dan siap pecah kapan saja. Namun Reishi tetap harus tenang.

Sedangkan Mikoto dengan ragu berjalan mendekati Reishi. Detak jantungnya semakin tak bisa diam. Kupingnya memanas, ada rasa kangen yang menyeruak di dadanya, seperti berusaha mendorong akal sehatnya sejenak. Rasa itu masih terkalahkan oleh kekhawatiran Mikoto.

"Kau... hari ini berulang tahun...?" Suara berat itu bertanya pelan. Jantung Reishi langsung berdetak sangat cepat, seperti mau pecah rasanya.

"... iya." Jawab Reishi pelan, berusaha menahan semua emosi dalam dirinya yang meronta, meminta ditumpahkan pada sosok manusia di depannya.

Mikoto tersenyum canggung lalu berjalan semakin mendekati mejanya. Satu pot bunga yang dibungkus plastik bening itu ia taruh di mejanya perlahan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Reishi... semoga panjang umur..." Mikoto mengumpat dalam hati, hanya itu kata-kata yang berhasil keluar dari mulutnya.

Reishi yang masih terkaget berusaha mengambil kembali ketenangannya, berusaha tidak girang walaupun momen yang terjadi saat ini sungguh mengundang haru. "Kau... tahu dari mana ulang tahunku?"

"Hari ini aku bermimpi... mimpi yang sangat aneh. Aku memimpikanmu tersenyum sembari menerima hadiah dariku. Kau juga kaget karena aku bisa memberimu hadiah dan tidak percaya bahwa aku menabung untuk membeli hadiahmu."

Pelupuk mata Reishi memanas, emosi dalam dirinya tumpah ruah, air mata membasahi pipinya.

"Kau... kau benar-benar mengingatnya." Ucap Reishi penuh haru. Mikoto secara refleks mendekati Reishi lalu membawa dalam dekapannya. Membiarkan sekelibat haru dan kangen mengisi hatinya yang sempat kosong.

"Maaf... aku baru mengingatnya sekarang, aku... sungguh lele, ya?" Ucap Mikoto pelan. Rasa haru memenuhi, menyesakkan dadanya, membuat air mata akhirnya membasahi pipinya, menghangatkan jiwanya.

Sedangkan Reishi hanya membalasnya dengan gelengan pelan. Bagi Reishi, Mikoto yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya dengan sendirinya adalah kebahagiaan tak tergantikan bagi dirinya saat ini.

Mikoto mendekap Reishi semakin erat, membiarkan lelaki di hadapannya menangis sekencang mungkin. Menerima segala rasa yang tercurahkan hanya untuk Mikoto seorang. Dalam tangis, ia berdoa, semoga ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi kehidupan mereka, kebahagiaan mereka.

.

 _ **Tamat**_

.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI SUDAAAAAAAH *tebarduit* terima kasih para pembaca yang sudah mengikuti karya saya dari awal sampai akhir~ *pelukcium* akhirnya keinginan saya benar-benar terkabul untuk mengikuti MikoRei tahun ini :") maafkan jika masih menemukan _typo_ maupun kejanggalan lainnya dalam cerita saya.

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di karya saya yang berikutnya~!


End file.
